Digimon: Digital Online
by Eronan
Summary: The most popular game being "Digimon: Digital Online", the most popular game in the franchise is "Digmon: Digital Monsters" a worldwide MMORPG with a built-in global translator. But it's just a game or is it? Unrelated to the previous fics named "Digital War" and "Digital Enemy". All Digimon & Lores are official and on the Digimon Wikia, I only own the story and characters.
1. The Motos

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 1: The Motos

Japan, a country many anime franchises have come together, some bad, some good and some amazing. One of these franchises, the _Digimon _franchise has gained a wide area of popularity. The Digital World, believed to be an imagination, but there is one man who managed to create it into his own reality.

This world inhabited by creatures known as digimon, but something here will happen to such an extraordinary extent. Not even the creator could comprehend it.

* * *

In Aichi Nagoya, a boy named Tanjiro is waiting outside for someone, this boy has a fair skin tone and he has brown hair and hazel eyes. His hair spikes upwards towards the sky. He is wearing a blue shirt with a small bluish-green dragon on it. [Dracomon]

"Hey, Tanjiro. Let's go home, our parents are waiting." Another boy comes up to him, he is much taller than him, he looks like Tanjiro except his skin tone is more tanned, his eyes and hair are also much darker than Tanjiro's. He has shorter hair that directs backwards. He dresses much more formal with a white button shirt, a black blazer and dark grey pants accompanied by a brown tie. "I wanna get back to playing _Digimon: Digital Online_ again. The game dad made is fun." The boy smiles widely at Tanjiro.

Tanjiro jumps "Alright! Taisho, let's go!"

The two arrive at their home, greeted by their parents. Taisho watches Tanjiro runs up to hug his mother "_I wish this would stay this way forever. A family that cares for each other and a family that can play with each other and interact well. Sadly, I can't stay here forever. I'm going to have to move out soon for my own life. I guess it'd be best to enjoy it while it lasts."_

Taisho then looks to his father also smiling at the scene "_I look up to my father in many ways and think he is amazing, he made the game that pretty much connects almost all of Earth together, the Digimon Digital Online game. There's an estimated guess of almost 1,000,000 accounts on the game"_

Tanjiro runs up to Taisho "Let's have a competition together as a family; we can play the game together!"

"Alright, how do you suppose we do that?" Taisho looks at his younger brother.

"Mum fights Dad, and we fight each other. The winner fights the other winner; I want to see who the strongest is!" Tanjiro acts hyperactively.

"Alright then" Taisho rubs his younger brother's hair. "Let's go."

In the Digital World, a Patamon and a Dracomon meet each other in battle. They are in an arena where they wish to test each other's strength. Patamon makes the first move "Patamon digivolves to… Piddomon!" Patamon is covered in a white glow and disassembles into pieces and then reassembles as a larger and more angelic form.

"Dracomon digivolves to… Coredramon (Blue)!" Dracomon also gets covered in a white glow and disassembles then reassembles into a larger draconic form. "Strike Bomber!" Coredramon jumps into the air and does a somersault slamming its tail into Piddomon.

Piddomon barely dodges it by flying up into the air and releases a giant burning feather down on top of Coredramon, this feather is about the size of Coredramon's body itself. "Fire Feather!"

It flaming feather covers Coredramon in flames, as it uses its own technique "Blue Flare Breath‼‼" the red flames covering Coredramon become blue and is absorbed into Coredramon's mouth. The attack becomes a fireball aimed towards Piddomon, and it is finally fired.

Piddomon dodges it at high speeds "Piddo Speed" with only his legs getting incinerated, his legs disappear for an instant and Piddomon dives at Coredramon. "Apollo Tornado!" Piddomon uses its staff and spins it around sending a tornado towards the dragon digimon.

The attack hits dead on and the dragon digimon degenerates back into its previous form as Dracomon.

Back in the real world, Taisho's screen shows a "YOU WIN!" message and he grins widely "I guess that means I win again, so that means I'm fighting dad?"

Their father then receives a call, which he picks up "Hello?"

"Hey! Mr. Akio Moto, this is urgent! We are finding messages players fighting weird digimon, and then even though their screens re-spawned at the respawn point, their Digimon didn't!"

"Alright hang on, I'll be right there." Akio goes to grab his suit case and runs outside "I'll be back later, please wait a minute! Also, don't play the game again until I say so!"

"Awww‼‼" Tanjiro whines "Alright then…"

At the workplace Akio questions all the workers and then runs into his own private office turning the light off and putting on his glasses "He plugs in some sort of device which displays a place with blue sky and yellow clouds everywhere."

In that screen was another digimon, Seraphimon, its ten wings open up. "The digimon from the dark area have escaped… God…" Seraphimon respectfully bows to Akio from inside the screen. "We've sent our angels to combat them, however our limited forces are outnumbered. If need be, I might have to go down there myself."

"No, don't worry. I have a plan." Akio opens up another window and types up a message to send towards all players. "The other digimon in the digital world can also help combat these escaped prisoners." He presses the button to send the message he typed up.

_About the new update we've created! We've implemented a new type of digimon, these digimon have a question mark in their name, and whoever defeats them! They give a lot of experience! However as an interesting feature, you'll lose your Digimon when you lose to them forever. Effectively you also lose your account as well._

Akio unplugs the device from his computer and shuts it down then leaving his office "Alright so that's what it was you were talking about!" Akio rubs the back of his head "I wanted to keep this as a surprise, but it got out way too early. Well, I added in this new feature and I thought it'd be interesting! So if you read the private message I sent out, you'll understand."

Akio arrives back at home, to be surprised by Tanjiro running up to him "So dad! Can we play the game again! We got the message!"

Akio looks away from his son and thinks to himself _"I wish I__**could**__only say that it__was__just a special event and we__**did**__add it in for fun; I guess lying might have to do to get them in and fight the evil banished Digimon. However what is true is that they give out a lot of experience when defeated." _Akio looks at Tanjiro and Taisho closing his eyes "Alright, sure! You guys can play again! Just don't do anything reckless, and try to keep your digimon. It takes a lot of time to raise them you know! I can't just recreate it for you, I need to treat you two like any other player."

Tanjiro jumps up and down "ALRIGHT! WE CAN GET TO ULTIMATE LEVEL FASTER THIS WAY!"


	2. Lion Warrior

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 2 – Lion Warrior

A teenage boy with black hair, grey eyes and a dark blue shirt along with his grey pants looking around the age of 14 switches on his laptop computer and opens up a browser to check his email. The message sent to all the players reads:

_About the new update we've created! We've implemented a new type of digimon, these digimon have a question mark in their name, and whoever defeats them! They give a lot of experience! However as an interesting feature, you'll lose your Digimon when you lose to them forever. Effectively you also lose your account as well._

"Interesting… Digimon Digital Online has a new update, since I have nothing to do anyways. I might as well check it out." the boy goes to open up the application from his desktop. _"I am Sojiro Fujioka,_ _I live with my parents being an only child my parents want me to succeed through everything. I feel all the pressure and I have no one to help me. I like to watch anime; as such I'm almost despised by the populace due to how much time I spend inside my house." _Sojiro having logged in accesses his character with an Elecmon as a partner.

* * *

In the Digital World, Elecmon is walking around the village and reaches the outskirts of the village. After a few minutes of silence, a Youkomon jumps in front of them. Elecmon sensing danger from the unknown Digimon, growls and covers itself in a glowing light disassembling and re-assembling into a humanoid lion form. "Elecmon digivolve to…. Leomon!"

The Youkomon manifests a fireball between its ninte blue tails and fires it at Leomon. Leomon counters with its own attack "Fist of the Beast King!" the attacks blasts through the fireball as the two cancel each other out.

On Sojiro's Monitor, the User Interface is displaying Youkomon with a bunch of question marks '?' it has no listed name along its abnormal name. It only states its Level. "I didn't expect to find one so quickly."

Sojiro looks at the screen to find that after the Fire Ball Technique Leomon has 75% HP, while Youkomon's HP is seemingly full or 99%. Sojiro is seen thinking carefully about his next move out of his four moves: Fist of the Beast King, Beast Sword, Juga-maru, Hasaigeri. The decides to press the Haisageri attack.

Leomon jumps up into the air "HAISAGERI!" the attack lands dead on the Data-Type Digimon and then quickly avoiding the attack made by the demon fox.

"Fire Ball!" Youkomon calls out missing the Lion Digimon. "You're weak! The Dark Area will take back the Digital World for ourselves once again!"

Leomon jumps up again "Haisageri, Beast Fang!" Leomon uses a consecutive attack. Jumping up into the air and landing its attack on the tail of the Fox Digimon and then bites lands on Youkomon's back and biting its head with its mouth and hanging on the restless Digimon with its teeth.

Sojiro sees Youkomon's HP finally managing to drain at the high cost of his own Digimon's HP. However, on the screen it is shown with Leomon actually biting Youkomon. "So this is why the game is so popular, it shows the visuals of the Digimon actually fighting in it 'Digital World'. It actually makes it interesting. In any case, I can't waste time admiring the aesthetics."

Youkomon manifests a dragon from the blazing red flames on its tail and prepares to place its tail on Leomon. However, Leomon jumps off the digimon as quick as possible with the flames instead landing on Youkomon incinerating itself. Youkomon prepares another Jaenryu and then the dragon then attacks Leomon.

"Fist of the Beast King!" the energy wave from the lion, fires multiple times and disappear along with some of the flames and leaving Leomon safe.

However, the rest of the flames hit the village and Digimon around it. One of the Digimon hit, a Terriermon, disintegrates into data. The Youkomon absorbs the data from the defeated Digimon.

Leomon simply stares in shock horror as Youkomon has not only killed the digimon, but also prevented it from reincarnating again as a Digi-Egg. Now mad, Leomon runs towards the purple fox digimon "Beast Sword!" Leomon takes out is sword and prepares another attack "Hasaigeri!" Leomon when just a few metres away from the digimon jumps up into the air, first it kicks the digimon landing a powerful hit on it and then stabs it with its sword.

Sojiro looks at the computer screen while pressing buttons and clicking everywhere to try and avoid Youkomon's attacks and land his own attacks. The HP of the Question Mark Digimon has reached 20% with Lemon's HP at 10%. "Since Juga-mura does the most damage, I guess that's the best choice even though I'd lose a bit of HP while using it."

The attack lands and the Youkomon falls, however Leomon is left at 2% of HP. The monitor shows Elecmon gaining a total of 10000 experience and levelling him up to level 21 quickly from level 18. "That's a lot of experience alright 29 more levels until I reach Ultimate Level and then it will truly be something." Sojiro exits from the game and leaves. The Digital World has Elecmon continuing to roam the village talking to other Digimon.

Sojiro picks up his laptop case and runs downstairs "I'll be going to my friend's house for a sleepover. We'll just be working on school work!" he puts on a black jacket over the top of his shirt and is at the door.

"Alright as long as you're doing school work" his mother replies "I'll take you there"

"Thanks, but I can walk there it won't take too long" Sojiro "It will save us some and it's only a few metres to walk." Sojiro walks out and goes to his friend's house while he's walking _"Yes I lied to my mother, but it's not like I can trust my parents myself anyway. I've heard so many secrets that my parents keep from me. But I will still be doing a bit of work for school. Then we'll be playing on Digimon Digital Online"_

* * *

When he arrives he rings the doorbell, the door opens with his friend's mum opening the door "Oh Sojiro, you're here. Hey! Sojiro is here!"

A girl with dark hair and blue eyes she is wearing a green shirt and has long flowing hair comes out of her room "Awesome!" Sojiro's friends replies "Alright let's go to my room" she and Sojiro go to her room and open up their laptop/computer. "You can use your charger after all you're staying overnight. You can sleep in the study we prepared."

"Thanks…" Sojiro looks at the girl _"Akira Hamasaki, she's my only friend in this world I hate…"_

"We had to bribe my father for the room, so in any case. Do you wanna hunt down some of the question mark digimon?"

* * *

The two are at the dinner table, where Sojiro is finishing the last of his bowl. At dinner the two are eating and Akira's mother asks "So are you two going out?" teasing them.

Both of them almost spit out their food but both cover their mouths, Sojiro gulps down his food and they both reply "No" Akira leaving her bowl behind on the table retreats into her room.

"I'm out!" Akira

"We're just friends" Sojiro gets up having finished eating goes to the sink to wash his bowl while grabbing Akira's bowl along with it. "I've finished, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hamasaki." Sojiro finishes the last of the dinner.

"You didn't have to wash the bowl yourself; we have a dishwasher you know." Akira's mother says to Sojiro.

Sojiro replies politely "No don't worry about it; it's the least I can do for you for letting me stay here" Sojiro finishes up the dishes he ate from and goes to Akira's room.

"What a nice boy." Akira's father states after Sojiro returns to Akira's room.

"Alright, so are you ready?" Akira "I've been waiting for ages"

"Yeah, I'm just logging on" Sojiro types in his username and password. On the monitor Akira's username appears as 'Asuna' suggesting her being an anime fan.

"So what do you want to do?" Sojiro

"I was thinking of taking on one of the question mark Digimon to strengthen ourselves up" Akira "I haven't seen one yet though"

"Alright" Sojiro "But be careful, I was locked in battle with one of them and it took a lot out of my digimon. Elecmon was left with only nearly death. At the current moment I only have 6% of my HP."

"Oh come on, why didn't you log on earlier and you could've healed everything" Akira "Alright, let's go and buy you some potion. With two of us fighting the same digimon, we might be able to fight an Ultimate-Level Digimon!"

"No, I could barely survive a Champion-Level Digimon. We should stick on the Champion-Level, this way we can afford a few slip ups.

* * *

In the Digital World, Elecmon and a Gazimon walk outside of the village they resided in and encounter a Digimon terrorizing digimon that were simply roaming the outsides of the village. The Digimon is a Chrysalimon. Elecmon seeing this scene calls out "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Chyrsalimon "I'm absorbing the data of these digimon. Next I'm going to absorb you, so you can join them soon, don't worry."

Gazimon readies for an attack "Let's just see you try! Gazimon digivolves to… Devidramon!"

"Elecmon digivolves to Leomon!"

Sojiro suggests a tactic "You have the red eyes attack right? It'll immobilizing digimon for just enough time for us to attack consecutively without getting hurt too much."

"Sure, if you believe that'll help." Akira activates the attack and Devidramon fires a red beam from its eyes at Chrysalimon immobilizing the digimon. "Go and attack."

Leomon fires an aura-based attack from its fist. Leomon then jumps into a Juga-Mura draining away the digimon's HP.

Devidramon slashes at the digimon with its claws after Akira activated her Crimson Claw attack. Chrysalimon's HP is at 50% while the other two digimon are at 100%.

Chrysalimon without moving then calls out its attack "Unconnect Buster!" the area around Chrysalimon to a 2m radius is wiped outside besides the two Digimon. "Data Crusher" the digimon then sends out its tentacles at Leomon and Devidramon.

"Hang on!" Devidramon calls out "It escaped my Red Eyes so quickly?! It's ability to attack is also extremely fast. This digimon is fast for sure."

"Fist of the Beast King, Haisageri!" Leomon begins spinning a circular motion towards the unknown digimon and its Aura attack flies around the place, hitting Chrysalimon and the tentacles. Chrysalimon quickly retreats the tentacles back as Leomon stops its Fist of the Beast King attack. Then after kicking Chrysalimon he jumps off from the force delivered by the kick. "Devidramon your turn!"

"Demonic Gale!" Devidramon flies into the sky and slices the air creating a shockwave that temporarily disrupts Chrysalimon's data. "Crimson Claw!" landing with its claws again on the glitching digimon, Devidrmaon quickly tries to escape the digimon before it recovers from the disruption.

"Data Crusher!" Chrysalimon again fires its tentacles towards the two digimon.

"Demonic Gale!" Devidramon sends the shockwave out cutting through all the tentacles but doesn't manage to reach Chrysalimon.

"Hasaigeri, Beast Sword." Leomon jumps at Chrysalimon and then pulls out its sword. The lion digimon tries to stab its sword through the unknown digimon to no avail with its skin being too impenetrable.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon slashes at Chrysalimon bringing him down to 30% and then uses "Red Eyes" paralysing it and preventing another attack.

"You wondered why I got out of the paralysis so quickly, here's the truth I didn't. "Unconnect Buster" this time the attack nearly swallows Devidramon as well.

"Demonic Gale!" Devidramon fires its shockwaves or air at Chrysalimon once again bringing it from 30% to 25%.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fires the aura and it hits Chrysalimon as well for another 5% of damage to Chrysalimon.

"The attack only prevents me from moving, I can still freely use attacks that don't require me moving."

Sojiro spots that a Hasaigeri, Beast King combo does more than the Juga-Mura and Beast Sword attacks. As does the Demonic Gale "Don't bother using Red Eyes anymore, if it doesn't prevent the opponent from attacking, it's no use."

"Alright then, if that's what you think will work."

Leomon gets onto Devidramon's back while it flies into the sky "Demonic Gale!" the digimon sends out the shockwave but closely follows it up with its claw "CRIMSON CLAW!" the two attacks land on the unknown digimon at the same time.

"It's my turn!" Leomon jumps off Devidramon and begins spinning towards Chrysalimon "Hasaigeri! Fist of the Beast King!" the wave of aura fists are sent flying around towards the unknown digimon. The attack is closely followed up by a kick on its hard body, sending Leomon flying backwards, fortunately he lands safely.

The Chrysalimon however is sent backwards by the force of the kick, and then disintegrates into data.

* * *

On the screen, the Chrysalimon's HP reaches 0% and it disintegrates into bits of data that move throughout the Digital World. The two digimon then spike up to Level 20.

"Alright that's a lot of experience let's continue hunting these down together!" Akira "It will make things so much easier! Especially since that one Digimon took us both to 10% HP"

"Yeah, that's a good idea but don't stop training against the other wild Digimon" Sojiro "It's around 7 pm so we can keep playing but we should probably wait at the village to recover first."

"Yeah…" Akira is sitting with her arms around her head and leaning on her chair "We haven't left this village, I wonder when we'll finally be able to get to the other villages. We're only at level 20 so we can only go a few metres out of here but even then we don't reach it. It's a bit disappointing"

"Well one day we will reach it." Sojiro "Alright I'll go and brush my teeth while I wait."

"So early?" Akira sits up and spins her chair around to face Sojiro and puts one eyebrow up confused.

"Well that way, we can spend the rest of the time training to get up to level 25."

"Smart idea" Akira gets up from her chair and walks towards the bathroom.


	3. Mechanical Warrior

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 3 – Mechanical Warrior

"_Alright. I'll see ya later." Is typed into the chat window a someone._

"Well I guess I continue hunting for those special digimon to level up until I find another party." The boy says to himself out loud, then stops talking and moves his character around the map.

* * *

In the Digital World, a Solarmon is moving around as well but not with a tamer unlike the screen on the MMO. _"What to do? This is boring…" _after continuous walking, the digimon bumps into a Devimon.

"Oh, sorry." Solarmon looks up to the towering digimon. "You're really big you know."

"Watch where you're going squirt, or else… you might just DIE!" the Devimon swings its arm at the Solarmon who barely dodges it.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." The Solarmon prepares for a fight. "Solarmon digivolves to… Mekanorimon!"

* * *

"Alright, found one! Let's begin." The boy leans forward to his computer. "So which attack should I use… Let's go with this one!" he slams his finger onto his key and his digimon, Mekanorimon, fires a beam from its chest at the demon digimon. "Twin Beam"

* * *

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon stretches its arms towards Mekanorimon, Mekanorimon moves itself to have its chest face the arm disintegrating it.

Mekanorimon jumps up and sends 4 discs that explode as soon as they hit Devimon "4-Disk Break."

Devimon had shielded itself by covering himself with his wings. As soon as the four discs had exploded he opens his wings up and reaches his hand out blasting a black energy at Mekanorimon "Death Hand!"

Mekanorimon tries to blast the opponent's blast with his own. "Twin Beam!" the beam coming from his chest clashes with the other as it explodes and both are sent back.

Mekanorimon stops firing as the beams, the fired beams continued to clash and levitates up directly on top of Devimon and starts falling down to the ground while firing another Twin Beam at his opponent.

Devimon noticing the beam coming down towards him "Touch of Evil!" devimon stretches out his hand and flies away from the beam and then almost lands his hand on the mechanical digimon. "Hmph, I'm just going to have to win this match quickly to take your data."

Mekanorimon realizes the statement and becomes enraged figuring out this digimon was the cause of many digimon lives being lost "Keep dreaming, you wouldn't be able to do it and I'll kill you before you can take another life!"

"Too late. Death Hand!" Devimon having stalled with his speech fires the beam he charged up from before at Mekanorimon. "Say goodbye."

Mekanorimon barely manages to escape being engulfed by the beam. "Twin Beam! 4-Disk Break! Combination attack!" the digimon then sends discs, engulfed in energy similar to the Twin Beam blast from its optic circle, at the demonic digimon.

The opponent is sliced into bits by the attack while trying to charge up another Death Hand.

* * *

The boy from before looks at his screen noticing the low HP on his digimon "Wow… 98% of my HP drained… just like that. I need to return quickly, before I run into another digimon." He quickly runs his character over to the northern village in the game. "I guess it can heal itself, I should get off now. It's late at 1:00 am in the morning. Maybe after I get something to eat first."

He shuts off his computer and goes outside into the kitchen to get a bag of chips, however he manages to make a lot of noise while doing so by accident. Having done so, his mother from her room shouts at him. He is a 15-year-old boy with dark brown hair and a dark tone of skin, he is currently wearing a pair of dark red pyjamas.

"NILES!" she shouts "Are you still awake?! Go to sleep already!"

"Alright mum, I'll go in a minute." Niles stuffs his face quickly to try and avoid his mother, he then continues to take the bag of chips into his room.

Niles falls asleep after finishing the bag of chips, when he wakes up it's the weekends so he sleeps in until 9:00 am. However, his mother wakes him up by throwing a pillow at his face, to which he jumps and wakes up "Hey! What was that for?" he replies to the hit in the face.

"Wake up, it's 9 am already. You need to put away the trash as well; I'm not doing it for you"

Niles scratches his head and replies by picking up the bag of chips on his floor and throwing it in the bin outside of his room, from his bed but misses completely. He then proceeds to fall back into his bed.

"Hey!"

"I'm tired okay"

He replies in an annoyed tone and turns around on his bed facing the wall. His mother sighs and walks out of the room.

"Fine! Just make sure you come outside for lunch! You should learn to organize your time better. Then gets some breakfast while I vacuüm the floor"

Niles mumbles and she leaves the room, he proceeds to get up to get something to eat in the kitchen. He proceeds to sit down at the dinner table and eat, while he eats the loud noise of a vacuüm appears from his room being his mother vacuuming his room.

After it was finished, and he had finished eating he went to his room and fell back on his bed within minutes he turned in a non-ergonomic position to face his laptop on the left of his bedside. He proceeded to lift himself up a bit with an arm and got up to get his laptop from the desk and sit up with the laptop on his knees. He logged onto _digimon: Digital Online _and began to play again with his digimon completely healed. He walks outside of the village and is requested to party by another player. He accepts the request and they both walk outside the village to fight other digimon.

* * *

In the Digital World a different scene is played out, and the Solarmon finds a Gotsumon they talk and walk outside the village. There they begin to fight other digimon that attack them, that don't have question marks in their name. They begin fighting in Champion form: Mekanorimon and Icemon respectively.

"Twin Beam!" Mekanorimon shoots a laser at a herd of Lopmon who run away after being fired but on the game screen disappear.

"Iceball Bomb" Icemon fires frozen, ice-cold rocks at a group of Kudamon one after the other and they run away quickly and like the Lopmon disappear on the game screen as well.

After hours of training themselves up by just 2 levels, the two separate and Niles decides to keep playing. Niles walks on over to find some more players to party up with, however on the door of his bedroom a knock is heard and he jumps from his chair surprised by the sudden sound. The door opens and his father comes in.

* * *

"It's lunch time, jeez. We've called you tons of times already. Are you playing that game again?"

He exclaims, while Niles remains silent. He begins to shout.

"You should be using your holidays for something useful young man! Me and your mother pay a lot just for your schooling you better not disappoint us!"

Niles rolls his eyes and logs out of the game and goes to the dining room, leaving behind his computer turned on.

* * *

In the Digital World in a hidden space where everything is just darkness with nothing around whatsoever, there is a faint glow. There being housed a sphere of light, a young child with the wings of an angel and a white robe sits. With demonic digimon walking up.

"Is it time yet. We've been waiting for ages and now we still can't get out. Those lucky underlings of ours have been growing stronger by every second, I'd like to go out there and massacre the world"

One asks the others, he has a long shape and breathes smoke out of its nostrils.

"_Calm down, the barrier to keep the stronger digimon is still up, only our weaker soldiers can go through right now and become stronger themselves."_

Another says, this one has a small digimon that seems to be sleeping but still talking telepathically through its mind to the other digimon.

"The barrier should be weakened soon, after all we've been attacked it. However this one has done nothing the whole time"

The Demon digimon attacks the sleeping digimon with words, which the little digimon ignores and continues to sleep without anyone bothering him anymore. The raging digimon is replied at by another digimon.

"Calm down Daemon, or do you need me to calm you down for you again?"

This female-like digimon blinks her eyes at the raging digimon, and he ignores her and they all continue to go their separate ways.


	4. Soaring Bird

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 4 – Soaring Bird

A girl is sitting at her computer desk playing 'Digimon: Digital Online'. Her username 'Qtemon'. On the game she is playing with other random players. She begins typing into the chat. "Hey, guys. How many of you live in New York." She has long blonde hair and blue eyes; her school uniform has a white shirt and a black blazer.

There are mixed replies with 'Sorry, I can't talk about my personal information online.' And 'I do!'

"How many of you wanna meet me ;)" She continues flirting with the guys. Until one of the people talk sense into the others.

"Hey, dude. Do you not remember what was said on the news? Seriously! Get some sense! Also the last time you fell for this, they told you they were a guy before you actually went over just to show you how stupid you are. GOD! YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS! He was using you guys to get experience for his character. Just be glad he didn't ask you over to his place, that's what happened on the news…"

The girl in front of her computer screen frowns at the interruption." She looks at the computer screen where one of them replies again.

"He has a point… Though why don't we go experience hunting together?" the character invites her to a party, and she accepts. "Great! There is a bunch of Sunflowmon outside here. We can go and fight those."

The party moves out only to find a horde of 'Question Mark' Digimon. All of the same species, DexDorugamon. They send their partner Digimon out as Champion Level Digimon. Her Digimon being Penguinmon.

* * *

In the Digital World Penguinmon, DemiDevimon, Terriermon and Floramon digivolve into Saberdramon, Bakemon, Gargomon and Ninjamon respectively. Bakemon quickly uses its 'Evil Charm' technique.

"Alright! Time to take them down." Saberdramon prepares itself for battle. "BLACK SABER!" Saberdramon dives down to one of the DexDorugamon. "Mach Shadow!"

While the other Digimon face on the other DexDorugamon Saberdramon continues to fight the one it started as a large dark cloud covers over Saberdramon and all the other DexDorugamon giving the other Digimon a free chance to attack them. "Night Roar!" Saberdramon unleashes a fury of black feathers which wipe away the cloud as well as damaging some of the DexDorugamon.

Finally a dark hand comes out from below them and sends them down to the underworld. "Evil Charm!" Bakemon calls. However, one of the DexDorugamon is left standing and uses its 'Cannonball' attack on all the other DexDorugamon. Then uses 'Metal Cast' on the Bakemon. Killing all of those Digimon, it then glows a bright light.

"Oh, no." Gargomon seeing the light. The Ninjamon also steps back.

The DexDorugamon arises from the white light in a completely different form, DexDorugreymon. "METAL METEOR!" It summons a giant meteor ten times its size. Which Saberdramon quickly grabs the other two Digimon and flies away as the Meteor and DexDorugreymon follows them.

The other two digimon Ninjamon and Gargomon attack the Meteor. "Gargo Pellets!" and "Ninja Knife Throwing". Gargomon fires a barrage of pellets at the Meteor and Ninjamon fires a giant Shuriken at the Meteor. However, at the surface nothing happens.

Ninjamon gets on the back of Saberdramon and Gargomon continues firing its pellets at the Meteor. When Gargomon runs out of pellets Saberdramon prepares its attack after Ninjamon has used its "Tree Leaf Dance!" Ninjamon jumps over the Meteor and on the back of DexDorugreymon. While Saberdramon fires its "Night Roar!" the barrage of feathers hits the Meteor.

"Ninja Knife Throwing!" Ninjamon creates another Gigantic Shuriken and cuts through DexDorugreymon as it falls down to the ground with a giant 'THUD!'

A weakened DexDorugreymon gets back up, with very little Hit Points left and growls. "BLOODY CAVE!" DexDorugreymon charges at Ninjamon with its spike and impales it, effectively killing it. He turns to face Gargomon and Saberdramon.

Saberdramon lets Gargomon down and flies into the sky to prepare its attack. "BLOODY CAVE!" DexDorugreymon charges at Saberdramon. Gargomon takes a giant leap intercepting the attack.

Saberdramon seeing this action implants its fury into its attack. "You killed them all! BASTARD! BLACK SABER! NIGHT ROAR!" Saberdramon spins around creating a giant mist that covers it completely and begins diving at the DexDorugreymon. The combination attack decimates the weakened Ultimate Digimon.

* * *

Back on the chat. "Sorry about the losses…" the girl replies to the party members.

"No problem. You managed to survive at least, I guess I should do something else with my time now." One of the members leaves the party.

"ZEPHYRA‼‼‼" The girl's mum calls from the Living Room. "Seriously! Will you stop playing that game! It's not right for girls to be playing video games. You'll be late for school."

"Just shut up mum…" the girl looks at her mum with discontent and leaves for school.

* * *

Zephyra see all her friends in a relationship and envious of them still wishes to find her own. "How are you?" she tries to start a conversation with the boy sitting next to her.

He just walks away from Zephyra and leaves Zephyra alone, as if she didn't even exist. _"I can't do anything like my friends." _The bell rings and she walks to class. _"I'm left alone every lunch time. Nothing to do, no one to talk to."_

* * *

In the Digital World's Cardinal/'Heaven' Akio is talking to Seraphimon. Seraphimon talks about the Digivolution of the DexDorugamon "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, they're getting stronger while we're getting weaker with each death." Akio holds his forehead worrying about what might come in the future. "What's going to happen? I hope it's not bad."

* * *

"So how's been lowering the barriers on your sides. I'm sure it's going well. After all we can't disappoint our leader when he awakes." It looks like an old man with an extremely long beard with six wings on its back.

"Oh come on Barbamon" the female Digimon with a now revealed skull-like and metal right arm. It continues to talk "You don't seem to trust us. Do you really want power that badly?"

"Right now like all of you, my goal is the same. Revenge against God! His meddling caused my plan to fail and I was sent to the Dark Area with you freaks." Barbamon scrunches up its hand in anger after having been beaten by the force of the angel digimon.

Another Digimon interrupts their bickering. This Digimon has two pistons on its waist. "I'm getting hungry; I hope this barrier is destroyed soon so I get a meal of powerful Digimon. Otherwise I might have to devour you 5."

"Don't be Foolish! Beelzemon!" This time the Angelic Digimon steps into the discussion, his voice angered by what Beelzemon had said. He opens up his eyes and exclaims. "We all created this group for 1 reason and that's revenge against God! Beelzemon if you really want to be my meal go on ahead and take out the others!"

"L-L-L-L-LORD LUCEMON!" the female Digimon says stuttering "You're awake! I thought you were resting"

"I was, but your constant bickering woke me up. I'll go on and recharge my energy again; it's a shame that I'll have to do it twice for you clowns. When I have recovered my strength it's all up to you to defeat his army before I wake up again, otherwise our plan is a failure. Got that!"

"Yes" The other Digimon leave the Angel Digimon alone and continue to help their soldiers break the barriers of the Dark Area.

"Soon, God… I'll have my revenge. You'll be my first target and I will be the only one to take you out. The _true _demon of the Digital World. For you are the _true_ demon of this Digital World."

* * *

_**I'm back! And I'm ready to write! If you notice that I'm writing differently, it's because I just finished my CFVG fanfiction, which is extremely long. So there are probably changes to my style as well as the fact I wasn't active for ages :P.**_

_**Though if you want to stay updated with either Digimon or Cardfight Vanguard, I have a link on my profile to a facebook page I created for purposes of informing you lovely people on updates :D. Of course I still have Assignments that I'll need to do, so don't expect too much from me this week. :P Other alternatives is that you can look me up with 'EronanFic' (somebody took my name .) the page's name is still 'Eronan' however. Oh yeah, I did have a name change from 'Monsteranime' to 'Eronan' :P.**_


	5. Riches

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 5 – Riches

A girl, she has short light brown hair and light blue eyes, she is wearing a pink dress knocks on the door of a giant house. "I'm back."

The door opens and she enters house let in by her father. The house is covered with light grey, with expensive looking doors and carpets. Her butler greets her. "Welcome home Sylvia. Sorry but we'll be leaving soon. We're busy with our meetings."

"Alright then. I'll go to my room, thank you." Sylvia walks slowly, but when she reaches her room. She rushes in to turn on her computer and start playing the game. She opens up Skype, and begins calling her friend.

"So how's it going at your house." She asks Sylvia.

"I'm fine, my parents will be leaving soon. Though how about we play that game?" Sylvia finds someone next to her while her own username is: Aqualvr. Her Digimon though is a FanBeemon and not from the Deep Savers Famliy. Her friend has a Lunamon.

"Wait what happened to your Gizamon?" Her friend asks Sylvia.

"I lost it to a Question Mark Digimon, so I picked up this one instead. It was extremely quick to level up strangely, though how about we start looking for some Digimon to fight against?"

* * *

In the Digital World Lunamon meets up with FanBeemon and they step outside the 'safe' village. However, they find a Porcupamon that is larger than normal. Lunamon notices the abnormality. Having seen other Porcupamon from the dark area. "This one must've absorbed many other Digimon to get this large." Lunamon prepares herself for battle.

FanBeemon also prepares for battle. "Alright! Time to defeat it. FanBeemon digivolves to! Waspmon!"

"Lunamon digivolves to… Lekismon!" Lekismon assumes a fighting stance and hops towards the Porcupamon. "Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon attacks the Porcupamon head on with a kick.

The Porcupamon counterattacks with 'Madness Broach' where its spikes cover its body. Lekismon jumps back before hitting the Porcupamon.

"Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon lasers rapidly from its laser cannon. The lasers manage to hit Porcupamon damaging its spikes. "Alright, so that means physical attacks won't work on Porcupamon."

"Don't worry, Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon fires froth at the Porcupamon with its hands, hoping to put it asleep.

'Slash and Rip' the spikes concentrate onto its arm as Porcupamon and slashes at the froth stopping the attack before it hits the Digimon.

"You keep it busy." Waspmon begins charging its laser-cannon. "I'll try something else."

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon forms an arrow of ice and fires it at the Porcupamon. Porcupamon counters again with Slash and Rip. "Moon Night Bomb!" Porcupamon continues to counter the two attacks with Slash and Rip.

"BEAR BUSTER!" Waspmon fires its giant cannon at the Digimon. "Dodge!" Lekismon's speed allows it to jump out of the way just in time and the attack hits Porcupamon. Smashing its spikes to pieces.

"ALRIGHT!" Lekismon goes in to jump it. "Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon knocks the Porcupamon to the ground. Lekismon then jumps out of the way.

"Turbo Stinger." Waspmon fires its barrage at the Porcupine Digimon. "This should finish you off. Bear Buster &amp; Turbo Stinger. Combination Attack." Waspmon fires its barrage from its shoulders while it charges up a larger laser from its abdomen.

The Porcupamon weakly gets up and tries to grab Lekismon, but fails due to Lekismon's speed. The final beam decimates the Porcupamon into light, however, the light rather than scattering further away across the Digital World reassembles, as a Dark and much larger Digimon.

* * *

"Oh god, did that just Digivolve into an Ultimate-Level digimon?!" Sylvia's friend shouts. "That-that-that-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! We're not even at Ultimate-Level yet!"

"Calm down, we'll need to focus more on it. Luckily for us, we already got it down to an extremely low HP." Sylvia drinks from her water bottle.

* * *

"Moon Night Tear Arrow! Combination Attack!" Lekismon forms an Ice Arrow with Froth at the tip of it and fires it straight at Astamon. Hoping to put it to sleep.

"HELLFIRE‼‼" Astamon fires a barrage bullets from its Oro Salmon, completely decimating the arrow.

"Turbo Buster Combination Attack!" Waspmon continues to use its combination attack while the Astamon jumps towards Lekismon at full speed. Lekismon tries to avoid and run away, however, it fails and is kicked down.

"MAVERICK!" Astamon calls out kicking Lekismon down to the round. "HELLFIRE!" Astamon's bullets decimate the Lekismon.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Waspmon tries to charge up its final attack faster. The bullet goes right through Lekismon, disintegrating it into data. Astamon absorbs Lekismon's data into itself to make itself stronger and appears right behind Waspmon.

"HE-" Astamon tries to attack Waspmon, but Waspmon finishes charging and releases its final attack. Astamon disintegrates into data that scatters across the Digital World.

Waspmon sighs. "Thank you Lekismon for distracting it for long enough."

* * *

"Oh jeez…" Sylvia looks at her friend's character. "I'm sorry you lost your Lekismon." Her friend remains silent, not knowing what to reply with. Sylvia goes out to get a drink and walks around her giant house.

* * *

In the Digital World's Cardinal, Seraphimon continues to talk with 'God' or Akio Moto. "That's another one that reached Ultimate-Level… thank goodness that this one was defeated." Seraphimon in a worried voice.

"This is going to get troubling. I was hoping they'd stay at Champion-Level, since the seal on the Dark Area should only weaken little by little only allowing Champion-Level Digimon through. I was hoping we'd reach an army of Ultimate-Level before they did." Akio grinds his teeth not knowing what to do. Akio sighs. "We will have to speed up the process of eliminating these Digimon from the Dark Area and reincarnating them as Digi-Eggs, if the Dark Area won't hold them. I'm sure memory loss will"

"Are you sure that's really necessary? I mean! We haven't done that for years!"

"Yes, if it's the only way, we'll send down _all _of the Angels! Every single one of them that is necessary to battle the evil threatening the peace in the Digital World!"

"My Lord! But we'll leave the Cardinal defenceless! I will go down. You only need me to go down!" Seraphimon begs Akio.

"No, you and the other Celestial Digimon will defend me and the Cardinal. The rest can go down to exterminate the Dark Area Digimon." Akio says in a forcing voice at Seraphimon.

"That would be the same as a massacre, as well though!" The Female Digimon from among them speaks up, but Akio looks at her with an eye that despises the resilience she posed.

"Are you saying that my words are not _absolute?_" Akio shoots a glare at the Ophanimon.

"No God! It's just… Nothing." Ophanimon afraid of the angered Akio takes back her words.

"Alright, dismissed!" Akio calls off the meeting.

The 3 Angel Digimon leave and fly off to execute the orders of Akio. Akio thinks to himself outside of the computer which he just turned off in the real world.

* * *

"_Lucemon, you're mine! The traitor of the Digital World will be defeated and by my hands alone, I'll prepare Seraphimon for such an event"_ Akio crosses his arms and determined to defeat the 'evil' of the Digital World.


	6. Angel's Arrival

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 6 – Angel's Arrival

Tanjiro runs up to his brother, Taisho. "You ready to fight another one today?"

"Sure then!" Taisho smiles watching his little brother.

They log on their separate computers in the household, and enter a party with each other within the game. Taisho 's username is Akimoto and partnered with a Patamon and Tanjiro with a Dracomon and Moto25 as his username.

"Dad! Do you want to join us?!" Tanjiro asks enthusiastically.

"Sorry, but I'm busy." Akio goes over to his study. _"I need to find a plan to execute in the case the Angel Massacre fails."_

"FOUND ONE!" Tanjiro calls out. "Or… a few. That's strange, we've never encountered them in groups before."

"That means they must be getting much more difficult as time goes on, that's an interesting mechanic. However, it would hurt new players." Taisho critique's his father's work. "Though I guess if they're trying to lower it to as little character as possible, it prevents people from re-creating an account." Taisho thinks about how to do this to make sure they don't lose. "Let's take them down one by one, that should be the safest approach."

Dracomon and Patamon ready themselves to fight against the herd of Sangloupmon and the Matadormon. "It's obvious that Matadormon is the leader of the group." Patamon talks to Dracomon. "So let's take him out first so that we can take the rest on with ease."

"ALRIGHT!" Dracomon jumps up and digivolves. "Dracomon digivolves to! Coredramon [B]!" Coredramon assumes a fighting stance..

"Patamon digivolves to! Piddomon!" Piddomon assumes its own fighting stance.

Taisho continues to develop a strategy for Matadormon. "We'll need to fire our attacks simultaneously and when he turns around attack with our fastest attack, so that we can deal quick damage. When he's facing us, we charge up our strongest attack so that we can deal heavy damage and make him constantly alter between us. So I'll move to the other side of Matadormon."

"Alright, let's do this." Tanjiro cracks his knuckles and stretches his arms.

"Fire Feather!" Piddomon flies upwards releases a rain of burning feathers on Matadormon.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon releases a breathe of fire at Matadormon. Matadormon noticing the rain of feathers dodges quickly. Then noticing the attack from Coredramon, and dodges that swiftly.

"Chouzetsu Rappashu!" Matadormon twirls around in the air and stomps on Piddomon; kicking Piddomon into the flames created by Coredramon and then hitting Coredramon. _Matadormon: 99%, Coredramon: 100%, Piddomon: 30%._

The heavy damage that Piddomon sustained both from the kick and the flames from Coredramon hurts it significantly. Matadormon proceeds to chaise after Piddomon.

"WHAT?!" Taisho seeing that he's underestimated his opponent freaks out, seeing that PIddomon will fall quickly and then Coredramon will fall soon after. _"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?! I'll just stick to the original plan, except have him focus on me the whole time."_

"Piddo Speed!" Piddomon runs away from the Matadormon. Matadormon jumps up trying to hit the angel digimon with its 'chouzetsu rappashu' again but to no avail. It then proceeds to use its own Combination attack.

"Thousand Arrow! Burudoggu! Combination Attack!" Matadormon spins around and releases a rain of high-speed rapiers onto the ground, the attack aimed at Coredramon, Piddomon and the Sangloupmon.

The rapiers kill off the weaker Sangloupmon. Coredramon fends off the attacks with continuous 'Strike Bomber', knocking away the rapiers with its tail. Piddomon counters with its 'Fire Feather', defending itself and making the rapiers fall to the ground below it.

"Chouzetsu Rappashu." Matadormon then charges at Piddomon at full speed.

"G Shurunen II! Blue Flare Breath! Combination attack!" Coredramon releases a beam from its horn and its fire breath, combining into a strengthened blue flame that burns a distracted Matadormon.

"Piddo Speed! Fire Feather! Combination Attack!" Piddomon runs across the field releasing its flaming feathers that hit Matadormon and other Sangloupmon. _Matadormon; 79%, Piddomon; 5%, Coredramon; 10%._ Matadormon gets back up.

"Chouzetsu Rappashu!" Matadormon jumps up spotting Coredramon and ordering the Sangloupmon to take care of Piddomon. The Sangloupmon release its 'Sticker Blade' towards Piddomon. Piddomon dodges it.

Taisho's brain then begins thinking rapidly trying to find a way out of the situation for his brother. _"Come on, think! Think! Think! THINK!" _Taisho looks at his experience point bar. _"GOT IT!"_ Taisho releases 'Apollo Tornado' onto the Sangloupmon. "This should do it."

Piddomon releases a combination attack of Apollo Tornado and Fire Feather. Releasing a Flaming Tornado filled with feathers that are also burning. The combination attack annihilates the rest of the Sangloupmon. "NO! COREDRAMON!" Time slows down for Piddomon for where Matadormon is close to Coredramon. Piddomon flies towards Matadormon quickly. It is then covered by a ray of white light. Piddomon disintegrates and becomes a new angel with eight shining silver wings and purple armour around its body along with two circles around its body with writing on it of some other language.

"Piddomon digivolves to… MagnaAngemon!" MagnaAngemon speeds up quickly towards the Matadormon. "Soul Vanisher!" MagnaAngemon fires a beam of holy energy towards Matadormon, which knocks down Matadormon before it can reach Coredramon.

Matadormon then jumps towards the Ultimate-Level Digimon noticing that he has killed off the Sangloupmon. "Thousand Arrow! Burudoggu! Combination Attack!" planning to take out both Coredramon and MagnaAngemon at the same time.

MagnaAngemon jumps in front of Coredramon. "Gate of Destiny!" the gate taking in all the arrows, and sending them to oblivion.

Tanjiro sees MagnaAngemon and then turns back to look at his brother on his computer screaming. "YES! YES! YES! YES! I DID IT!"

Tanjiro calls out. "Awesome! Brother! You reached the final level! The Ultimate-Level!" Tanjiro congratulates his brother on reaching the level before him.

In the Digital World MagnaAngemon approaches Matadormon up front. "It's over Matadormon! You've lost! Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon re-creates the gate and then shows up behind Matadormon, knocking it into the gate. MagnaAngemon then proceeds to close the gate. "You will now receive punishment from the heavens."

Coredramon looks at MagnaAngemon amazed as it degenerates into Dracomon. While MagnaAngemon degenerates into Patamon. "You reached Ultimate-Level! That's amazing! You did it! PERFECT!"

In the Cardinal, Akio notices this change. There, a large amount of MagnaAngemon, Dominimon, ClavisAngemon, , Angemon and Angewomon around.

"It's judgment day again Matadormon, and today I've decided to be nicer to you."

"Please don't send me back to the Dark Area again! I apologize for my actions!"

"Don't worry I won't send you back to the Dark Area, after all it won't work if you just come out again to kill the other Digimon." Akio slips a smile. "Instead, I'll have you reincarnated as a much better being. Your memories will disappear, what I left for the good Digimon who were killed, however you aren't dead yet because MagnaAngemon sent you here. Now it shall be done!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Matadormon tries to run away only to be stopped by a MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, and a Dominimon steps out and draws a sword out.

"Be grateful this is the most powerful sword that we have in Heaven. The 'Final Excalibur' you will now fall to the Digital World." Dominimon slashes its sword at the terrified Digimon whom disintegrates into small bytes of data. Akio cracks another smile from his face and turns off the image projection of him in the Cardinal point.

"Now we continue to take out the rest of the Digimon. It's time to initiate Forbidden Plan A." Seraphimon exclaims its order towards the army of Angel Digimon.

"_Now that my son has reached the Ultimate Level he might reach Mega Level, and that will easily kill you Lucemon. As soon as you step out from that Area, my son will KILL you!" _Akio thinks to himself and then begins to laugh maniacally starting off with a small giggle, then proceeding to a louder laugh then a completely maniacal laugh from his mouth. _"It is THE END, I was going to kill you when you rebelled but you were too powerful with 2 tamers and 2 Seraphimon this would make it impossible for you to win!"_


	7. Fist of the Ice King

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 7 – Fist of the Ice King

"So why don't we go to your house next time!" Akira asks Sojiro at her house.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Sojiro turns away at the question and tries to walk away from Akira.

"Oh come on! Is that too much to ask, I mean you've already visited many times now. Can't I visit?"

Sojiro sighs and replies with "Alright… But don't expect that you'll be allowed to stay."

* * *

A scene plays over in Sojiro's head while walking with Akira towards his house, and looks down at the ground multiple times. When they finally arrive after walking to Sojiro's house. _"How did it ever come to this?" _Sojiro says regrettingly. "Alright! We're here." Sojiro unlocks the door and calls out. "I'm back from school, and I have a friend that wanted to visit."

"Alright, come in." His mother waits at the door and welcomes the guest to their home. "I have to say, when Sojiro said he was bringing in a girl, I was surprised. I wasn't expecting someone as beautiful as you." She compliments Akira. "Well you can do what you like now, I'll continue preparing dinner."

They enter Sojir's room, and Akira looks around. "WOW! This room is so large! Anyways where am I sleeping?"

"Here, we don't have a study we just have our own rooms so you can sleep her." Sojiro tries to face away from Akira.

"What?!" Akira says surprised by the gesture.

"I'll be sleeping outside, I don't mind. Besides my parents are the only ones in this household other than me and they aren't really the nicest of all people."

"Really? I thought your mother was really nice." Akira smiles jumps onto the bed.

"You know when people act nice for a good impression? Trust me; they never act nice any other time. Not even to me." Sojiro sits down on the floor.

Akira pokes her tongue out at Sojiro, teasing him. "The one who has the largest room and I bet in the house, sure I can believe that can't I?"

Sojiro annoyed by this, talks back harshly. "So are you going to charge your laptop or not?"

Akira gets out her charger and laptop and plugs it into the room, she proceeds to log into Digimon Digital Online game. There she finds Sojiro's character as well.

"Alright, so what do you want to do? Hunt for more this time?" Sojiro asks, waiting for Akira to answer.

"Sure, anyways what level have you gotten up to since we last played?" Akira asks wondering about the progress made between them.

"Level 45, I'm almost there." Sojiro replies.

Akira is shocked at the news from Sojiro, and reacts by jumping and 'eehhhh?', she begins to question Sojiro continuously about what he did. Sojiro replies to those questions with an answer. "I just finished my school work early and, for some reason every day I managed to run into one. Only just defeating it by the last bit of HP I had. It got really annoying…"

"Well let's hunt for more! I thought I caught up at Level 40! Turns out I was wrong." Akira excited by this new feat made by her friend.

"Fine then." Sojiro moves his character out the 'safe zone', their Digimon outside and accompanying them as well. They find a herd of Greymon along the way, they begin walking further into the Digital World and find another village.

"Huh? We found another village? Is this maybe where the others are?" Akira asks knowing about how your country determines where your character is set. In the case of Akira and Sojiro it would be in the East.

"No I believe this is just a resting place for people who plan the travel in further, talking about that we might want to rest here for a bit. After all, my mum is calling us for dinner."

"Huh? So early?" Akira questions Sojiro looking at the clock.

"My father leaves for a nightshift at 5 p.m. so we have dinner earlier. However I don't see the point in it anymore. So I don't really care." Sojiro leaves the room. Akira skips out the room joyfully.

"So what's going on between you two?" Sojiro's father says jokingly, while also eyeing at the two. Akira and Sojiro glare at him with no reply while continuing to eat their food, already having been annoyed by Akira's parents. "Alright, alright. I won't ask… Wow the youth are so protective of their relationships these days."

"_And this is exactly why I don't like my parents…" _Sojiro puts his bowl down. "Well I'll be going back to my room now. Dad, good luck at work." Sojiro walks to the sink and goes back onto his computer, opening Digital Online. "So, you ready?" Sojiro notices Akira coming in. "So you want to continue hunting for that Question Mark Digimon you want to defeat so badly?"

"Yeah!" Akira excited, gets onto her computer. They begin walking from where they left off and after numerous minutes of walking they finally find a group of Sealsdramon led by a Tankdramon attacking numerous Rookie Digimon. Their names marked as '?'

* * *

In the Digital World, Gazimon and Elecmon encounter the group of Sealsdramon and the Tankdramon. "These guys." Elecmon prepares for battle as does Gazimon. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"What's it to you?" Tankdramon talks back.

"Leave them out of this! This is between you and us now." Gazimon gets ready to attack. "Gazimon digivolve to! Devidramon!"

"Elecmon digivolve to! Leomon!"

Tankdramon makes the first move on the two. "Sealsdramon! Attack!" All the Sealsdramon follow orders and use an attack in unison.

"Death Behind!" They all attack with a single blow from a knife sharpened to its limit from all corners of Leomon and Devidramon.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fires the Fist of the Beast King. Diverting all the attention of the Sealsdramon towards Leomon himself. "Jugamaru! Combination Attack!" The Combination attack ends up creating a wave of energy that is in the shape of a Lion's head and biting through many Sealsdramon within range of the attack. The attack takes out a good chunk of the Sealsdramon army.

"Now that they are taking care of your friend. I can take care of you." Tankdramon rolls towards Devidramon. Devidramon counters with 'Red Eyes', trying to immobilize the Machine. However, to no avail as Tankdramon just sits there and smiles. "Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon fires its cannons from its back at Devidramon.

Devidramon confused by this, flies upwards to avoid the attack. However, the attack manages to hit Devidramon who falls straight down to the ground.

"Blast Gatling" Tankdramon then rapid-fires bullets from its cannons though only dealing little damage, it manages to push Devidramon back completely.

Devidramon just managing to dodge the last one by flying into the air and sending air currents slicing through the air which hits Tankdramon, doing nothing to the hard armour of the Machine Digimon. "Demonic Gale!" Devidramon tries another attack. 'Demonic Gale! Crimson Claw! Combination Attack!" Devidramon releases an air slicing wave that is coloured completely red. The attack again having no effect on the Tankdramon's hard armour.

"Striver Cannon! Blast Gatling! Combination Attack!"Tankdramon fires both attacks from its cannon, Blast Gatling on its right and Striver Cannon on the left. Finally Devidramon falls down to the ground again.

"Nice try, but it's no use. I'm at Ultimate-Level there's nothing you can do about it." Tankdramon's paralysis wears off and he begins moving towards Devidramon slowly and tauntingly. Leomon sees this and readies himself to take out Tankdramon. Tankdramon points its cannons at Devidramon. "NOW DIE!"

* * *

For both Sojiro and Leomon, they think quickly on how they could save Devidramon. Sojiro's motivation goes forward. _"I can't lose my only friend in this game… I need someone else to play with."_ Sojiro looks around the screen and spots the Experience Bar, he attacks all the Sealsdramon furiously with his first attack.

* * *

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING! JUGAMARU! COMBINATION ATTACK!" Leomon yells out annihilating the rest of the Sealsdramon. Leomon then jumps towards the fight between Devidramon and Tankdramon, Tankdramon begins charging its cannons. "NO! I'll be too late!" Leomon continues to try and run towards them.

Devidramon closes his eyes and then looks at Leomon and smiles. "Thanks, Leomon for trying. But protect the rest of the Digital World for the both of us."

"Your last words hey? Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon fires a missile from the cannon and it disintegrates Devidramon completely giving the data released to the Digital World, but the data is stopped and is then absorbed by Tankdramon.

The expression seen on Leomon becomes anger complete and uncontrollable anger, a single tear is shed and flies off the wind. His rage ascends quickly aiming at Tankdramon. "YOU! YOU! YOU'LL PAY!" Leomon while in the air disintegrates into data and begins shaping into the same shape but with a different colour. This transformation causes him to become a snow white colour and his Ultimate-Level. "FROZEN FURY! THE FIST OF ICE!" While flying through the air, IceLeomon fires a beam from its fist, freezing Tankdramon's wheels.

"WHAT?!‼ This cannot be possible! I won't lose to a runt like you! Blast Gatling!" Tankdramon fires from its cannons.

"Blizzard Breath!" IceLeomon counters freezing the bullets and they fall down, IceLeomon continues to hold the attack until it reaches Tankdramon and freezes its cannons. iceLeomon looks at Tankdramon then completely frozen in ice. "To me this would seem like a good punishment however, you've killed a friend and I cannot forgive you for that. Reikiko Hazan! DIE!" IceLeomon swings its legs around and kicks the ice sculpture of a Tankdramon and then slashing the digimon ice sculpture causing it to split into two. The Tankdramon disintegrates into data and disappears into the Digital World. IceLeomon repeats "Die…" in a dark voice that is calming down.

* * *

In the real world, Sojiro looks towards Akira. "Sorry… I couldn't save Devidramon…" Sojiro bothered by his uselessness slams his fist on the table.

"Don't worry about it, besides you reached Ultimate-Level! Be Happy about that! You reached the final level!" Akira says joyfully.

"So are you going to create another character?" Sojiro asks Akira.

"Nah, I'll do it when this event dies down, the Question Mark Digimon seem to have reached the starting village as well as Ultimate Levels appearing. Don't get why they'd do that though."

"Alright then, well that battle took much longer than I expected." Sojiro gets up and leaves the room. "You can brush your teeth. I need to change."

* * *

In the Digital World's Dark Area the seven digimon continue plotting, and discussing their efforts on the barrier holding them back from escaping. "We've finally managed to weaken the barrier enough so that Ultimate-Level soldiers are able to flow through the Digital World!" The long Crocodilian Digimon states.

Barbamon then replies. "Good. So it's the same on your side as well, Leviamon. Then everything is going smoothly." Barbamon smiles.

"Not really. We've lost two of our Ultimate-Level Digimon already as well as two factions of Champion-Level Digimon, and it's not very pleasant for someone like me to have to deal with it." Lilithmon calls out on the losses they had already.

"Suck it up Princess." Beelzemon proceeds to call back on her. "Lilithmon needs to shut her complaining."

The angel digimon in the centre comments on the situation. "It doesn't matter, they were newly digivolved Ultimate-Level Digimon anyway, we haven't lost anything yet. We can send our Ultimate-Level Digimon out."

"Sadly it's still only one Ultimate-Level at a time my lord." A Demonic Digimon says to the leader of the group of Digimon.

"We can still send six Champion-Levels at a time in total right? Daemon?" Lucemon asks a different question.

"Yes, we can now." Daemon bows to its leader.

"Then we will sending three Ultimate-Level Digimon and six Champion-Level Digimon out at a time." Lucemon calls out a "Dismissed!".

The other six Digimon all bow to the centre Digimon and then scatter around the Dark Area. Leaving Lucemon to think for itself. _"It's almost time…" _Lucemon pleased with what is going on.


	8. Mecha Dragon

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 8 – Mecha Dragon

A boy around the age of 15 wakes up to a pillow in the face by his mother. "Wake up!"

"Alright, alright, alright!" The boy tries to get up but falls down onto the bed again. He turns over and pushes himself back up instead, managing to get up but falls right down to the bed. "It's too difficult and too early."

"Oh come on it is 20 minutes past 7, and you should be getting ready for school at this time of day. Hurry up and get to school!" His mother shouts at him. Niles groans and walks out of his room.

* * *

In class he thinks over things that the teacher asks the class but doesn't share anything. Writing things while his face is on the desk._ "Ugh… This work is easy, it's seriously no fun. At least give us something more challenging so I can actually learn something."_

"So Niles would you like to tell us the answer?" The teacher comes over seeing Niles looking like he is sleeping, Niles looks down at his book which shows that he's already solved it but covers it up, knowing that he'd have to get up. "No I don't know the answer."

"Alright then, the answer is-" The Teacher continues on as Niles thinks to himself and looks at his book which the teacher could've seen if he had gotten up and faced the teacher at a closer eye level.

* * *

As soon as he gets home he logs onto _Digimon: Digital Online _again and moves onwards from a different village, there he is ambushed by a group of Wendigomon.

Solarmon walks along the wasteland outside of the village and is ambushed by a group of Wendigomon. "Oh please, more of you? There can't be that many Digimon that were sent to the Dark Area? I honestly thought there was a lot less than the amount of Dark Area Digimon I've seen especially for a Champion level"

Solarmon digivolves and attacks with Twin Beam taking them all out in one hit. After that someone claps with the sound of a metal being banged, and a WaruMonzaemon steps out of the shadows. "Well done, you have amazing power for a champion but then again they were only just released from imprisonment along with me. So I'd like to test my power very much as well"

"So you want to fight, I can fulfil your wish!" Mekanorimon prepares for battle.

"Very well. Heartbreak Attack!" WaruMonzaemon attacks Mekanorimon with a black heart that hits Mekanorimon's optic circle doing absolutely no effect.

"You do know that I'm a Machine Digimon right? That kind of attack won't affect someone like me we're immune to the attacks of WaruMonzaemon and Monzaemon." Mekanorimon proceeds to charge at the WaruMonzaemon.

"Fine, but you're not immune to all of my attacks! Bear Claw!" WaruMonzaemon jumps at Mekanorimon with its left claw held out ready to slice the Machine Digimon into two.

"4-Disk Break!" Mekanorimon dodges with quick speed and sends out disks that attack the Puppet Digimon but have absolutely no effect on the Ultimate-Level Digimon. "Twin Beam!" From the optic circle on its chest it fires a beam at WaruMonzaemon and is ready to blast him to bits.

"Nasty Step!" WaruMonzaemon completely jumps away from the attack by leaping off the ground. "Nasty Step! Bear Claw! Combination!"WaruMonzaemon then begins to leap into the air again and hold out its left claw to slash at the Virus Machine Digimon. The fall from the jump increases its speed of the attack and the Mekanorimon only just manages to avoid the attack taking heavy damage in the process. _WaruMonzaemon; 89%, Mekanorimon; 51%._

Mekanorimon has pieces flying around the field, but still managing to survive, WaruMonzaemon steps over to the Digimon and holds out its left claw to slash at the Mekanorimon the same happens Mekanorimon manages to escape again but with pieces scattered. "Twin- Twin- TWIN BEAM!"Mekanorimon uses all of its strength just to stand up and blasts away at the Puppet Digimon.

However, WaruMonzaemon avoids it again and slashes with the combination attack used previously to take down the parts of Mekanorimon whom this time manages to avoid the attack completely only to fall to the ground as a pile of rubble. "Nasty Step! Bear Claw!"

"Well, now I can send out more Wendigomon against you I don't need your data. You're weak." Another bunch of Wendigomon pop up and ready themselves to devour their prey.

"Koko Crusher!" All the Wendigomon send out a shockwave that has the parts of Mekanorimon scatter even more around the wasteland. They then prepare to use their next attack at their prey at that point for Mekanorimon time slows down to think.

"Is it really over?" Niles and Mekanorimon have a synchronized thought process. "Have I lost… No I won't lose to these puny Champion level Digimon! 4-Disk Break!"

Mekanorimon gets up and shoots discs everywhere at the Wendigomon, this attack takes them all out in a single hit. The parts of Mekanorimon then all begin to glow and assemble together again and the data of Mekanorimon disintegrates. The WaruMonzaemon walking away notices the data assembling together and looks back at the Digimon behind him only seeing the silhouette of a large dragon-like Digimon behind him. His eyes widen in shock and begin to run away from the silhouette. A large Dragon-Machine Digimon lands right in front of him, as the WaruMonzaemon falls to the ground. "Please! Please! Please spare me!"

"You killed millions of Digimon didn't you?" the giant Dragon-Machine Digimon readies its attack.

"Umm… No, I haven't killed a soul ever since I left the Dark Area." The Digimon begs for mercy at the terrifying Dragon.

"LIAR!"

"I'm telling the truth seriously!"

"I don't believe you…" The Megadramon stares deep into the eyes of the WaruMonzaemon who's eyes are worried for its own life. "Well even so, I cannot let you. You've killed Digimon in your lifetime and absorbed their data for your own gain, then if you are let go you'd continue that streak. It's better that I kill you right now."Megadramon's voice begins intimidating the Black Teddy Bear Digimon, who gets up and runs away. Megadramon then flies off and lands in front of the Bear Digimon again. "It's over! Ultimate Slicer! Dark Side Attack! Combination Move!"

Megadramon slices into WaruMonzaemon revealing stuffing coming out and continues slashing until it aims at a piece of stuffing sticking out, aiming the two cannons on its hand, and fires two organic missiles from them. The attack blasts apart the WaruMonzaemon into data that disperses around the Digital World.

Megadramon flies away slowly with an explosion in the background. Then Megadramon de-digivolves into a Solarmon and walks back into the village.

"So I reached Ultimate Level? That's nice! I guess I can go further into the Digital World now that should be fun. The nearer villages have started getting boring to say the least, alright let's move!" Niles moves his character further into the Wasteland after healing up his Health and Energy with items. Even though finding many high levelled Digimon around the wasteland, no other players were, lowering his ability to train to higher levels.

* * *

In the Digital World's Dark Area, the 7 Digimon are discussing around again about their strategy on the Digital World takeover.

"So let's all get this straight, because we've almost completed taking out the Barrier for us to go through. We are re-discussing the plan to let everyone remember and be sure they know what they're doing." Lucemon says from the centre except this time with a tainted left wing.

"Yeah, get on with it already" The Demon Digimon replies.

"First when I recover to my full strength, which is getting closer as you can see, I will close up God's connection to the Digital World. He will still be able to watch but he cannot interfere with it, then Lilithmon you'll be in charge of keeping track of everyone's movements. Daemon you'll be the one with the army taking down the whole Angel Empire. Barbamon you will help Daemon in your strategizing, you better not double cross anyone with your high position. Beelzemon you'll be taking out any interference with your part of the army. Leviamon you can stay and keep track of the Digimon. Obviously Belphemon will hold back until he is needed for you three in any case. I'll be recharging my energy to take on God as soon as you've finished your battle. Is that all clear?"

"Yes we're clear on it, remind us another time and we'll all take you on at the same time with your current state you can't do anything against us." Beelzemon says pridefully.

"I can still take on Mega Virus Digimon in this state for your information." Lucemon shoots a glare at Beelzemon.

"He's telling the truth, that's how powerful the Cherub of God was and is, though still not holding that title anymore. He's still got the same amount of strength. If he had not been the Great War it would've been an easy victory for the Digimon of the Cardinal and he was in full power, and not just full power, past full power back then. However it took a lot out of him causing him to disintegrate to Rookie for a longer time than one would expect." Lilithmon explains to her team of fellow Demon and Virus Digimon.

Then the Demon Digimon (Daemon) comments on the story. "I was the one who led as Lucemon's right hand in the Great War, seeing the world as impure as it was then and now. It disgusts me and it does to our lord Lucemon as well. But we'll have to take our time and wait."


	9. Black Crow

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 9 – Black Crows

"The closer we get to breaking the barrier the closer we get to victory, rest assured our victory is already decided!" Lilithmon speaks to her army of Fallen Angel and Demon Digimon and they all cheer. _"Lucemon is strong and he can bring victory and maybe then I can receive what I wanted so badly back then. After we won the Great War, I might've actually gotten him…" _Lilithmon stares into the darkness thinking about that day where cardinal had split into two worlds; the cardinal and the dark area itself which she resided in.

* * *

"Seraphimon!" A young and beautiful brunette with six golden wings can flying towards a silver and blue angel with eight golden wings. It looked back at her and asked her what was the problem. "I heard you were planning a rebellion with Lucemon! Please let me join in please! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth"

The Silver Angel Digimon looks down and nods his head and they begin their rebellion with Lucemon, Lucemon in the middle of the great war becomes a new Digimon unseen to the air but much larger in stature. "You have disobeyed me and organized a rebellion just to take my thrown of the Digital World; I'll punish you all for it. Bagramon even you. I send you all to hell!"

At that moment the world splits into two one where the Demons and Fallen Angels resided and that place became completely shrouded in darkness nothing could be seen except the other Digimon there."So we failed?"

There sits a crying Ophanimon, who disintegrates into data and reassembles into a gothic lady with a metal arm; covered in purple, black and gold, Lilithmon. Serpahimon walks up to her while also changing shape to the demonic Digimon known as Daemon. "Don't worry we'll have our revenge, eventually when we get out of here and back to the Cardinal."

* * *

Zephyra sighs, looking at her Digital Online game. _"The only place where I can escape from the real world. I need to think over a few things."_ Zephyra looks at it. _"Nobody at my school actually plays this game. You'd think it's childish, and it's not right for a girl to be playing video games either."_ Zephyra then proceeds to move her character out to find Digimon to fight with Saberdramon.

After grinding, Saberdramon de-digivolves to Penguinmon, and collapses from exhaustion. Then a group of Youkomon gang up on the fallen Penguinmon. Zephyra then proceeds to use a healing item on her Penguinmon.

Penguinmon is fallen on the ground. _"Oh no… this is the end of the line for me."_ Seeing the group of Dark Area Digimon around him, suddenly he regains his strength confused by this action, however, continues to digivolves into Saberdramon and prepares for battle.

"BLACK SABER! MACH SHADOW! Combination Attack!" Saberdramon covers the area with a thick black mist and spinning sounds can be heard, when the mist clears it reveals the annihilation of all the Youkomon.

Then a Digimon from the distance comes walking in with another group of Youkomon behind it. This Digimon looks similar to the Youkomon but in a humanoid-wolf form and a Yin-yang Symbol on its chest, the Digimon's clothes in dark colours. "Well done, I am Doumon, you shall be prepared to face my wrath now! You can hand over your data now, or I will make sure it hurts."

"Mach Shadow!" Saberdramon covers the area in a Black Mist again covering up the Youkomon, the Black Mist proceeds to near Doumon.

"Very well then, time to make sure you feel pain. Jugonsatsu!" Doumon throws out talismans and it hits the mist, getting closer. Then the Talismans detonate, annihilating most of the Youkomon, their data spreading out around the Digital World. _Youkomon: 0%, Saberdramon: 60%, Doumon: 100%._

"Mach Shadow! Black Saber! Combination Attack!" Saberdramon covers itself in a black mist and begins spinning around, covering itself in a black fog, making Doumon lose sight of him. The Black Mist dives down towards Doumon and proceeds to cover Doumon.

"Jugonsatsu! Kimon Tonkou! Combination!" Doumon releases talismans which detonate protecting Doumon and then chants an incantation while painting a barrier in the air with its gigantic brush, the barrier contains itself. When Saberdramon hits the barrier, it is absorbed into the barrier as Doumon jumps out. The Black Mist clears and Doumon has trapped Saberdramon. The barrier then explodes releasing Saberdramon, but it takes heavy damage in the process. _Saberdramon; 25%, Doumon; 100%._

"Jugonstatsu!" Doumon releases its talismans into the air towards Saberdramon.

Saberdramon using the advantage of being in the sky sends black feathers down colliding with the Talismans and protecting itself from the talismans. "Night Roar!"

"Kimon Tonkou: Genwakujin!" Doumon proceeds to chant an incantation and then disappears from the site of Saberdramon.

"Black Saber! Night Roar!" Saberdramon spins around sending black feathers around the field and searches out the enemy like a Heat-Seeking Missile. Doumon reveals itself and dodges the attack at the last minute.

"Jugonstatsu! Finale!" Doumon releases an array of explosives from under Saberdramon, creating smoke that leaves the fate of Saberdramon undetermined. Doumon takes a deep breath. "You've lost, and it's too late to torture you it seems." Doumon prepares to make its move to absorb data around him. You can see data come toward him, however it returns to the black smoke. "WHAT?!"

A Black-Crow like Digimon emerges from the Black Smoke and dives down towards the Doumon. "DIE!"

Doumon recognizes the Crow-like Digimon as Yatagaramon. "YOU! YOU! YOU! THIS IS MY CHANCE FOR REVENGE! I was lead into the Dark Area by your stupid trials!" The ground below Doumon becomes a bunch of 0s and 1s. "Kimon Tonkou!"

"Haguro!" Yatagaramon covers the surrounding 3 kilometres into a dark night. Doumon then creates a barrier to trap Yatagaramon. Doumon's mind fails to concentrate due to its state of anger at the opponent it is facing. So Yatagaramon takes advantage of this and attacks. "Mikafutsu-no-kami!" Yatagaramon concentrates its energy from the Dokkosoho on its foreleg the energy is then fired at Doumon. Doumon is hit and then becomes a bunch of 0s and 1s.

When Doumon reassembles it readies its attack. "Jugonstatsu!" Doumon releases an array of talismans which then explode when nearing Yatagaramon.

"Haguro! Dokkosoho!" Yatagaramon releases a twin beam from its Dokkosho, the beam is then powered up with the energy of the Haguro. The attack shoots through the talismans and hits Doumon. Doumon's data splits up and spreads around the Digital World. While Yatagaramon falls to the ground and faints. _Yatagaramon: 1%, Doumon: 0%._ Yatagaramon de-digivolves from its ultimate form into its rookie-stage and faints. The Digimon is returned to the nearest village where it has recovered to be able to walk again.

* * *

Zephyra takes a deep breath having finally digivolved to ultimate as well as won a long fight. "I guess now that my Digimon needs to recover before another fight. It got to Ultimate-Level though, though I knew where that last 1% of experience came from when fighting Doumon, I mean it didn't defeat anything did it? Well I shouldn't worry myself with this now."

Zephyra gets up from her chair and leaves her room to let her Digimon recover in the village.

Akio Moto on the other hand in his study looks at the progress of eliminating the Question Mark Digimon and finds it annoying as more of the Angel Digimon are being defeated while the Question Mark Digimon get stronger with both Holy Data and Data of Tamer Digimon. "DARN IT! My army is getting deleted left, right and centre! However, these two managed to defeat their Digimon. I guess I should concentrate on my son's development with his Angel-Digimon."

* * *

Akio looks back at the door behind him and hears Taisho behind the door and smiles, the smile turns into a larger sinister grin. "Soon Lucemon… You will fall to my power!" Akio tries to hold in laughter from within, but fails but stops before it becomes loud enough that the house could hear it.


	10. The Soldier

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 10 – The Soldier

Sylvia walks into her room and turns on the computer. She logs into _Digimon: Digital Online_. "So can you get on Digital Online?" She asks her friend.

"I kinda lost my Digimon to the enemy…" She tells her friend.

"Alright then, I guess I'll play by myself." Sylvia continues to move on without anyone accompanying her. Her character finds a horde of Gladimon preparing to attack them, but something sneaks up to but misses her Digimon.

"NETWORK GRENADE!"

"WHAT?!" Sylvia looks around at the screen, trying to spot the enemy she finds an Infermon with Question Marks (?) in its name.

* * *

Waspmon looks back and spots Infermon. The Infermon targets Waspmon. "You're next!" Infermon jumps at the Waspmon who manages to dodge it again and again unable to change its course it changes strategy to attack its opponent. "Virus Skater! Spider Shooter! Combination!" Infermon moves around swiftly while firing shells from its mouth.

"BEAR BUSTER! TURBO STINGER! Combination Attack!" Waspmon charges up a large powered laser on its abdomen while its shoulders release multiple weak blasts of energy towards Infermon. While the weaker blasts fail to hit Infermon it manages to hit the shells protecting it from the attacks. Infermon then stops having run out of energy, Waspmon fires its charged laser at the infermon. "Turbo Stinger! Bear Buster! Combination Attack!"

"Network Grenade and Spider Shooter!" Infermon curls up into its cocoon and fires itself at Waspmon. Then fires shells from the head of the cocoon. Waspmon continues to use its Turbo Stinger to deflect the shells and then releases its fire on the shell of Infermon.

Infermon knocked down, gets back up angered by his failed attempts. "you're strong, I can give you that. But there's no way that I'd lose to a low-level Digimon like you! Virus Skater! Network Grenade!" Infermon uses its legs to skate around and build up speed, then launches itself at Waspmon.

"Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon fires smaller lasers at its opponent, but it fails to slow down the Infermon. Infermon eventually hits Waspmon and Waspmon is knocked down to the ground. Waspmon gets back up and charges up its laser.

"Network Grenade!" Infermon launches itself at the opponent again, it reaches Waspmon. However, within an inch, Waspmon's laser finishes charging and fires its 'Bear Buster'. Knocking both Digimon back and they fall to the ground. _Infermon; 20%, Waspmon; 10%._

When Waspmon gets up it remains silent and focuses on how to defeat the Infermon. _"This is an Ultimate-Level Digimon; my best asset to use is the Bear Buster since it allows to take down much larger opponents. However, as a result I remain vulnerable to any and all attacks launched by the Infermon. My Turbo Stinger, Bear Buster combination allows me to get past that consequence. However, I can only use it very few times in a row."_ While Waspmon is stil thinking, it is hit by the shell of Infermon and falls to the ground.

"You're finished, goodbye." Infermon smirks. "You shouldn't have let your guard down. Spider Shooter!"

Waspmon wonders on what it could do. _"There's nothing I can do…"_ Waspmon looks up and sees a weakened Chrysalimon running away. " Waspmon fires its 'Turbo Stinger' firing multiple smaller lasers towards the shells coming towards it. It creates a smoke that covers up the field. Part of the smoke is engulfed in light and then when both the light and then the smoke clears a much larger bee-like Digimon emerges.

Infermon confused by this outcome, readies its attacks again. "Network Grenade!" it launches itself at the opponent.

"Nitro Stinger!" The new Bee-like Digimon that emerges fires a laser from the abdomen of it and it completely crushes the cocoon of Infermon.

"That's impossible!" Infermon looks at the new Bee-like Digimon. Infermon rather than trying to finish of its opponent aims to escape. "Virus Skater!" Infermon builds up speed by circling around its opponent.

"I am CannonBeemon! And from the Royal Base! I declare you deleted! SKY ROCKET‼‼‼ INFINITY!" CannonBeemon releases a barrage of missiles from the hive on its back, it rotates 360 degrees in the opposite direction of the Infermon to make sure the Infermon doesn't escape. The missiles hit Infermon and then it disintegrates into data that spreads throughout the Digital World.

CannonBeemon reverts back to its rookie stage tired from its constant use of Bear Buster in its Champion stage. It slowly walks over to a village to try and recover.

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected." Sylvia notes while looking at her Digimon. "It helped me get to Ultimate-Level though." She jumps on her bed. _"I get anything I want whenever I want. This is amazing."_ Sylvia rolls around on her bed and smiles. She looks out the door. "My parents are the best in the world!"

Sylvia's parents are however talking in their room about Sylvia. "She gets everything… I think she might be spoilt. We should really prevent her from getting anymore." Sylvia's mother says to her father. "I believe she asked you for another computer?"

"I believe you… but you know how she acts when she doesn't get what she wants." Sylvia's father replies. He sighs. "I guess it's time to break to her the truth."

* * *

In the Dark Area, Lucemon contemplates existence in the Digital World and about the time while he was the left hand of God. _"When I was the left hand of God I learnt something; that the Digital World didn't really exist at all. But it was a program, only Daemon knows this as well. Having been the Right Hand of God at that time, only us two have shared the same past along with Lilithmon but she never learned of such things. But if the Digital World really didn't exist and we can become just mere pawns in the game for God, I'd like to know why I feel like I have my own will."_

Meanwhile in the real world Akio Moto is contemplating something else similar to the topic that Lucemon was on, thinking about how his decision made it. _"I allowed the Digimon to have a special AI, and now they've fought back at me. I wonder if it really was worth giving the Digimon an AI, or was it nothing but a bother in the first place. The Great War I know I orchestrated, but I wanted to make it similar to the religion I learnt of while in the West and North. Now it's brought my business into the problem. I'm guessing it's too late for that now, since I've already been infected with a virus preventing me from deleting the Digital World… The Dark Data…"_

* * *

_**The story might be seeming kind of slow at this point, but please. In three more chapters, the story will start speeding up, but it shouldn't be too quickly.**_


	11. Dragon's Wings

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 11 – Dragon's Wings

Tanjiro yawns having nothing to do. "I guess I'll just play Digimon, since there's nothing to do. I don't know what my brother is doing…"

Tanjiro logs onto Digimon: Digital Online, and starts fighting Flymon with his Blue Coredramon. Continuously using 'Blue Flare Breath', each breath takes out one Flymon after another and goes on continuously until all the Flymon have fled the field.

* * *

In the Digital World, Coredramon is ambushed by a group of Musyamon. "SHOGUN SWORD!" Six flaming blades come crashing towards Coredramon.

One of the swords touches its Gekirin and triggers an attack by Coredramon. "G Shurunen II!" Coredramon's horn begins to glow and it fires a laser from its mouth, where it circles hitting down all the Musyamon.

"Very good." Another Digimon from afar starts running towards the battlefield. "Fire Fist of Shiva!" The digimon releases a fury of punches towards all the Digimon on the battlefield, the Musyamon and Coredramon. The Musyamon disintegrate into data and absorbed by Asuramon.

Coredramon fires its G Shurnen II at the Asuramon. Asuramon dodges the attack quickly and begins running towards grabbing Coredramon by the neck. "ASURA BAKUNENKEN!" Flames cover Asuramon's fists and they begin burning Coredramon.

Coredramon spins around slamming his tail into his opponent. "Strike Bomber!" Asuramon gets caught off guard and knocked across the field.

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" The Digimon releases a fury of fireballs at the opponent.. "Mutliple Faces!" Asuramon's face switches from Rage to Humour. This face has him take pleasure in taking down his opponent and taunting him. "I see you like dancing. How about you dance a bit more! Monkey!"

Coredramon continues trying to dodge the Fireballs at its feet. Coredramon spreads its wings and begins flying. "Sorry? What was that? STRIKE BOMBER! Blue Flare Breath! Combination!" Coredramon breathes blue flames around itself and then begins spinning around in the shape of a wheel the fire wraps around the spinning wheel form of Coredramon and it begins accelerating towards Asuramon.

"Multiple Faces! Asura Bakuneken!" Asuramon alters its face to rage and its flames become more intensified, the flames on its fists become more enraged and cover the Digimon itself, almost like armour. The spinning wheel of flame lands on the flame armour, however while both flames become more and more powerful. The digimon inside the flames begin burning due to the heat that is created from the friction. They both retreat from the heat. _Coredramon: 20%, Asuramon: 40%._ Asuramon walks up towards Coredramon, how is trying to keep his guard up. "Fi-!" Asuramon is about to call an attack, but Coredramon glows a bright white light and its data spreads out.

* * *

Tanjiro is looking on from the screen with excitement. "I made it! Ultimate-Level‼‼‼" Tanjiro is trying to hold in his excitement. "YES! YES! YES!" Tanjiro screams with excitement while watching his laptop.

* * *

The data reassembles and out of it assembles a Dragon-Type Digimon with its wings having spread even more and a lance on its back. "Coredramon digivolves to… Wingdramon!" Wingdramon appears out of the light and readies his attacks while smiling. He begins flying around.

Asuramon tries to hit it with its 'Fire Fist of Shiva' but Wingdramon's speed turns out too much for him. "Asura Kakuneken!" Asura tries to swap to a defensive strategy, creating fire armour around it.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingrdamon flies exceeding the speed of sound and releases a scorching breath from its mouth towards Asuramon, while circling it. The heat of the armour begins rising, the heat begins burning our Asuramon once it reaches the same temperature as the Blaze Sonic Breath, Asuramon begins trying to control the blue flames and escape but fails to escape.

Wingdramon charges towards the fire armour. "EXPLODE SONIC LANCE! FINAL ATTACK!" Wingdramon charges at the fire armour with its lance, accelerating towards the Flaming Armour. It goes through the fire and takes out the Asuramon, Asuramon disintegrates into data and spreads out across the Digital World.

* * *

"I DID IT!" Tanjiro jumps around excitedly. "I defeated the Digimon myself and got myself to Ultimate-Level!"

"What's that noise?!" Tanjiro's mum walks into Tanjiro's room in an extremely annoyed voice.

"Oh, it's nothing… Sorry." Tanjiro afraid of his mother, his mother sighs and leaves the room. "I did it…" Tanjiro smiles at his new achievement. After Akio returns home, the family gets together to have dinner. Tanjiro boasts about his new achievement at the dinner table and everyone smiles.

Taisho looking at the family, thinks about how perfect his family is. _"This is amazing. The whole family is smiling."_ Taisho smiles as well and asks Tanjiro. "Then how about we move our characters closer to the centre of the Digital World?"

"YES!" Taisho calls out excitedly. "LET'S DO IT!"

Akio smiles, but inside his grin is of darker intent. _"The death of Lucemon will come more swiftly than I thought, as long as everything moves out according to my plan. If I gather the family's Mega-Level Digimon." _Akio begins talking to the two boys. _"Now I need to figure out when to tell these boys about the other level."_

* * *

Lucemon's new appearance makes him a lot older and his black wing is now spread across his left side. "It's almost time…" Lucemon's eyes glow with the intent to destroy and kill. "They should be able to release the seals completely soon and I should be able to get out of here soon."

A large Digimon that looks like a beast with horns and then wings for ears it looks like a young Digimon but is actually at Mega-Level is sleeping next to Lucemon. _"I guess I need to wake up now."_

Lucemon looks at Belphemon and smirks. "I see you've finished sleeping too, Belphemon. You're the powerhouse, and perfect for this mission."

* * *

Seraphimon is talking to Ophanimon and Cherubimon. "Our troops are being wiped out one by one. It seems like we might need to call them back, so that we don't lose everything on the Cardinal."

Ophanimon accepts the idea. "I knew we should never have sent them out in the first place. Are you sure God will be pleased with this?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll take all responsibility for this." Seraphimon replies. "This is a necessary step for the protection of the Cardinal. And I have a feeling Lucemon won't be waiting any longer to attack."

Cherubimon nods its head in agreement. Ophanimon and Cherubimon disappear to recall all the Angels back to the Cardinal. Seraphimon sighs and looks at a blank screen. "I hope God doesn't take too heavily on this."

Something else in the centre of the Digital World but sealed is communicating telepathically with other unknown Digimon. _"The setting is almost complete. We'll bring them here and then they'll take care of the rest. It's about time this useless war ended."_


	12. Disappearance

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 12 – Disappearance

Tanjiro and Taisho are walking through the Digital World and taking down Champion-Level Question Mark Digimon one by one. "This is rather simple even with just Champion-Level." Tanjiro looks at the digimon all around them. "Actually it just seems tedious. Can't we just digivolve to Ultimate-Level and wipe them all out faster?"

"They also seem to be low-levelled compared to us. However, keep your guard up you'll never know when we'll find another Ultimate-Level Digimon." Taisho looks at the clock and then the Digimon around them. "Though we also have to consider the fact sustaining Ultimate-Level for long periods of time at this level might not be a wise move. We don't have enough energy to keep them throughout the whole journey. We'll digivolve to Ultimate if we meet one."

"Sure." Tanjiro looks around and finds a horde of DarkTyrannomon as well as Apemon attacking Coredramon. Followed by a Vademon and Mammothmon he looks towards his brother behind him. "So? Digivolve?"

"Yep, and then we'll have to find a place to rest." Taisho presses the button to digivolve.

* * *

Coredramon turns to Piddomon and they both nod their heads. "Coredramon digivolves to Wingdramon!" Coredramon is covered in a white light and its data splits apart and then reassembles as a blue-winged dragon digimon.

"Piddomon digivolves to! MagnaAngemon!" Piddomon separates its data and then reforms. "Let's go! You take care of Vademon, I'll take down the Mammothmon."

"Mega Bone Stick!" The Apemon prepare their attack, and pick up the bones on their back preparing to throw it like a boomerang towards Wingdramon. Wingdramon flies around and dodges the attack.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon picks up more speed by circling around the Apemon and then charges through the Apemon.

"Furious!" The Apemon's fur becomes a metallic grey and they are protected by the attack made by the Wingdramon, those that didn't manage to use the attack before Wingdramon struck are deleted and spreads out into data through the Digital World.

The Vademon taking its chance to attack the Wingdramon while it has just struck the final Apemon aims its ray gun. "Alien Ray!" He shoots a laser form the gun and it hits Wingdramon.

"Damn it." Wingdramon flies down preparing to utilize a combination attack. "Explode Sonic Lance! Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon flies circling around the Apemon creating a circle of fire while also picking up speed. He then charges at the Vademon rather than the Apemon.

"Unidentified Flying Kiss." Vademon blows a kiss towards Wingdramon, Wingdramon is thrown off by this and retreats attacking the Apemon instead. Suddenly a large meteor flies down and crushes Wingdramon as well as the remaining Apemon.

* * *

"Darn it…" Tanjiro looks at his digimon's health, having depleted extensively as well as its energy bar dropping due to its overuse of its attacks. "I'm getting owned here…"

"I'll get there soon after I finish off these guys." Taisho looks at the Digimon around him and tries to pull off a combination attack to make things faster.

* * *

"FIRE BLAST!" The DarkTyrannomon all breathe fire simultaneously towards MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon opens up a gate to absorb the fire having no time to use another attack.

The Mammothmon begins charging at MagnaAngemon from behind and MagnaAngemon flies off behind the DarkTyrranomon. "Tusk Crusher! Freezing Breath!" MagnaAngemon's wings have been frozen preventing it from moving fast enough to get out of the way of the DarkTyrannomon.

"IRON TAIL!" The DarkTyrannomon smash their tails at MagnaAngemon.

"_Darn it…"_ MagnaAngemon having trouble with the horde of Digimon, tries to look for a way out. Suddenly, an attack from Wingdramon appears from above the sky. The flames drop down on the DarkTyrannomon and melt the ice off MagnaAngemon's wings allowing for him to escape before the fire engulfs him as well. MagnaAngemon looks towards Wingdramon and wonders how he escaped.

"He helped me." Wingdramon points to an IceLeomon taking down the Vademon.

"Reikikou Hazan!" IceLeomon unleashes a fury of attacks from its arms ripping at Vademon. Vademon continuously evades barely. "Blizzard Breath." IceLeomon while still attacking breathes ice out and freezes Vademon's movement and Vademon is deleted.

"Alright then, it's my turn." MagnaAngemon flies towards the Mammothmon, MagnaAngemon pulls out its Excalibur and charges at Mammothmon. "Exaclibur!" After hitting the Mammothmon it changes attacks to 'Soul Vanisher' attacking it with holy energy.

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon tries to counter with its tusks but MagnaAngemon manages to fly out of the way before it is hit. "Freezing Breath!" Mammothmon spews a cold breath from its long trunk, freezing MagnaAngemon's wings and MagnaAngemon begins falling from the sky at high speeds.

MagnaAngemon however manages to change its angel just a bit to fall towards Mammothmon and then pulls out its Angel Rod. "ANGEL ROD!" It flips and hits Mammothmon deleting it, and then falls to the ground as Patamon. "That's that one." Patamon sighs. Wingdramon still in its Ultimate-Level form as with IceLeomon, they begin moving on by keeping Patamon alive.

* * *

"They helped a lot, you should invite them to the party. That way we have a lot more people to help us get there." Tanjiro says smiling.

"Alright, I'll ask them where they're going." Taisho asks the person with IceLeomon on his destination, he asks using the name 'Akimoto'.

* * *

Sojiro on the other side using his name 'DWOKira' accepts the party request. "More players are here, that should help me get there faster. It's even better that we're all reaching for the same destination; looks like they're all from the East though. Wonder when we'll run into players from other parts of the world. I wish Akira was here right now though…" Sojiro is saddened by the loss of Akira's digimon, Devidramon, after thinking back to the event.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zephyra, Sylvia and Niles have their characters partied together and are fighting a horde of Sangloupmon, Wendigomon they are led by MetalTyrannomon and Astamon. Sylvia decides to take care of the hordes with her Sky Rocket Infinity. Megadramon takes on Astamon and Yatagaramon decides to fight MetalTyrannomon.

Megadramon begins charging towards Astamon with its arms spinning around. "Ultimate Slicer!" Astamon continues to try and dodge the attack by moving around. Megadramon then begins firing its missiles. "Dark Side Attack!"

Astamon fires its Oro Salmon. "Hellfire!" He fires multiple bullets at the missiles. Astamon then jumps and spins around. "Maverick!" It tries to kick Megadramon but Megadramon flies out of the range of Astamon.

Yatagaramon has covered the place with a black lighting and prevents MetalTyrannomon from trying to find it. MetalTyrannomon uses its attack to try and seek out Yatagaramon. "Giga Destroyer II!" MetalTyrannomon fires missiles from its right arm around the whole field destroying some of the hordes for CannonBeemon outside of the black light. But none of them hit Yatagaramon.

"Mikafutsu-no-kami!" Yatagaramon charges towards MetalTyrannomon and disassembles its data into a bunch of 0s and 1s. "Dokkosho!" Yatagaramon fires a beam from the Dokkosho on both is wings. The black light turns off and MetalTyrannomon is able to see again.

"Nuclear Laser!" MetalTyrannomon fires a shell from its left arm towards Yatagaramon.

Yatagaramon uses a combination of 'Mikafutsu-no-kami' and 'Dokkosho' turning the attack back towards the MetalTyrannomon. MetalTyrannomon is deleted from its own attack and its data spreads out through the Digital World.

CannonBeemon is having trouble with the horde however, with many of the Sangloupmon disassembling into CannonBeemon's shadow. CannonBeemon is unable to move. More Sangloupmon disassemble into CannonBeemon's shadow to take away its energy and data. "Black Mind!"

The Wendigomon around CannonBeemon make their move. "Cable Crusher!" The Wendigomon spin around with its arms out and hit CannonBeemon with the attack. After they've stopped they prepare their next attack. "Koko Crusher!" They fire a shockwave from their mouth towards CannonBeemon.

Yatagaramon appears and darkens the sky with its 'Haguro' and then charges at the shadow of CannonBeemon. "Mikafutsu-no-Kami!" Yatagaramon disassembles the ground below CannonBeemon to a bunch of zeroes and the Sangloupmon appear out of the ground.

CannonBeemon finally free from the Sangloupmon begins its attack as Yatagaramon flies out of the way. "Sky Rocket Infinity!" CannonBeemon spins around and missiles are shot out of the container on its back. The attack hits everything within the range of the 'Haguro' and deletes all the Wendigomon and Sangloupmon.

Megadramon is still having trouble deleting the Astamon due to its speed. "Ultimate Slicer!"

"Get out of the way!" CannonBeemon calls out. "Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon fires a precise laser from its laser cannon. Megadramon gets away from Astamon and the attack hits Astamon's back, deleting it. "Alright, that's everyone there." CannonBeemon and Yatagaramon having wasted a lot of their strength degenerate to their rookie forms. Megadramon picks them up and he flies to find the nearest resting point.

* * *

In the Dark Area, Lucemon has finished regenerating its energy and awakens from its slumber and the clock on Belphemon's stomach begins ringing. Belphemon changes forms into a monstrous creature having grown wings. Lucemon looks at Belphemon's new form. "Excellent."

Daemon has come to Lucemon, hearing the alarm of Belphemon go off. "So you're ready to completely release your power on the Digital World, my Lord?"

"Yes, and I am ready to make them fear us." Lucemon grins thinking about the horrified faces of the angel Digimon in the cardinal once they see him in action, while he begins closing his palm. He then imagines God's face seeing him out of the Dark Area. "God will pay for his actions, and you will make sure of it."

Leviamon, Lilithmon, Barbamon and Beelzemon have all escaped out of the Dark Area. "Ahh! Fresh Air!" Lilithmon breathes out relief having been trapped in the Dark Area for so long. Lilithmon begins dancing around the area. "This is amazing, that I can finally stretch myself outside of the Dark Area." She laughs joyfully.

"Don't get too attached, we need to destroy God first." Barbamon says grinning sinisterly. "I'll be the one to take his power and position."

"I think you'd be mistaken there." Leviamon replies talking to Barbamon. "I'll be the one taking on the title."

Lucemon appears out of the portal they came through. "No fighting until this is over. Daemon and Lilithmon will make sure all of you get along. Or they will summon me, and I could easily kill you."

"So what was the plan again?" Beelzemon asks looking at the giant beast behind Lucemon, Belphemon.

"I'll shut off interference from the outside of the Digital World, you six will ravage the Cardinal and overthrow God. That sounds simple enough right?" Lucemon says to the Beelzemon.

"There's one problem, only angel digimon have ever been able to access the Cardinal." Beelzemon rebuts the plan. "I wouldn't be able to access it even if I wanted to."

"Well then are some of us not fallen angel digimon. And you are supposed to prevent interference from the Digimon here in the Digital World." Lucemon rebuts to Beelzemon. "Just make sure none you guys mess it up." Lucemon points to Leviamon and Barbamon specifically not trusting them. He has nothing against his left and right hands, Llithmon and Daemon respectively. He has nothing against Belphemon either.

* * *

Taisho's Party meets up with Zephyra's part at the centre of the Digital World and they begin talking in the chat. "So we're the only players left in the Digital World? As far as well all know?"

"Yeah…" Everyone else replies. Niles continues on with. "I don't believe that's preferable though."

At their respective computer screens the game program _Digimon: Digital Online_ begins glowing and each of them are sucked up into their computer screen. "What the hell is going on here‼‼‼" Taisho looks at the computer screen and looks back to find that Tanjiro isn't at the chair. He soon disappears as well.

Lucemon is releasing its power to prevent interferences from God and his ability to alter the Digital World at will, like sending a virus to prevent a program from running. _"These will be your last days God. And if these guys can't kill you … I'll make sure that I destroy you."_

Lucemon reverts back to his Rookie Form having used up all his power. He becomes the state of a child, his black wing having become completely white. "I'll go ahead and regain my strength. Make sure you guys don't double cross anyone. For this is no battle to be taken lightly."

"Fine then." Beelzemon spits on the ground and begins walking with an army of Dark Area Digimon following him. "I'll patrol the area as you guys wanted." Beelzemon rests his guns on his shoulders. "Just make sure you do your parts."

* * *

_**Further Information:**_

At this point it should be obvious that they are going to the Digital World. If you didn't know, well now you do. I'm just going to say, HOW they got to the Digital World is NOT the main focus of this story, it's the characters themselves and morality as the main topic. As such, I'll probably leave it completely unexplained.

If you really want an explanation: Fanglongmon, leader of the Digimon Sovereigns, was sealed by Lucemon earlier in his life as an Angel of Heaven, as they it had become much stronger than normal Digimon and close to matching the powers of God. Fanglongmon has now gained powers beyond even God himself during the time sealed and decides to fix the problems in the Digital World by sending human children over to the Digital World.


	13. New World

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 13 – New World

Taisho gets up from the ground slowly, and he looks around seeing a wasteland. He looks around and sees Tanjiro and four other people and then six Digimon encircling them. From among them, Dracomon and Patamon are catching his eye. He feels something in his pocket and takes it out, he looks at it and it looks to be a device in the form of a rounded rectangle, it moves to reveal another layer of the same shape that can circle with the front layer. The front layer has a screen and the bottom layer with three buttons along the side. _"What's this? Is this… a Digivice?"_ He walks over to Tanjiro, trying to help him up. _"What's going on here?"_ He carries Tanjiro on his back, and Tanjiro begins waking up.

"Huh? Brother? What's- What's going on here?" Tanjiro looks around.

The digimon around the humans are simply staring at them in shock and not knowing anything like this. Dracomon says to Patamon. "Who are these people?"

Patamon replies "No idea."

Sojiro wakes up and looks around rubbing his head; followed by Sylvia, Niles and Zephyra respectively. They all look around and feel their pockets and find the same device but differently coloured from Taisho's device. Sojiro looks around and calls Taisho over and the humans form a circle with the Digimon paralysed there and just watching. "I'm sure none of us know where we are right. Though, we can see Digimon and we have what seems to be a strange sort of Digivice." They all nod. "So that means, we all know what Digimon are…" Sojrio stands there and ponders at what's going on.

"Are you guys the people from the game that I met up with?" Niles figures out what's going on and asks the question. They all move back. "Any idea how we all got here?" They all shake their head.

Taisho looks around, and walks over to Patamon. "I guess it's safe to assume that those are our Digimon. Now, the question isn't how did we get here… but-"

"How do we get out?" Zephyra begins shaking out of fear while interrupting Taisho. Zephyra calm, now looks around and spots Penguinmon and walks over to it. Her Digivice recognizes the Digimon. "So, you are that Penguinmon."

"Wh-Wh-Who-Who are you!?" FanBeemon says feeling threatened by Sylvia walking over.

"They don't know who we are, I guess that's understandable." Sylvia pulls out her Digivice which also recognizes the Digimon. "Don't worry, we mean no harm."

* * *

Beelzemon looks around and sits down. "Man, this is boring. Everyone we fight, ends up being weak. How about all of you stand down; I'll take down anyone that comes towards us by myself. Make this a bit more interesting." All of Beelzemon's troops sit down to take a rest and enjoy the show that Beelzemon plans to take everyone down himself.

A Knightmon, Angewomon, Rapidmon and Mothmon arrive to attack Beelzemon. "RAPID FIRE!" Rapidmon fires missiles towards Beelzemon.

Beelzemon looks away and walks away from the Digimon and begins firing from the back. "Quick Shot." The bullets from Beelzemon's gun firing away and deflecting Rapidmon's missiles. "Double Impact." Beelzemon continues to fire its Berenjena. "Heartbreak Shot." Beelzemon turns around and aims for Angewomon's heart and fires. Each of the Digimon fall down to Beelzemon and disappear into data which is absorbed by Beelzemon. "Weaklings."

* * *

"So let's get this straight." Solarmon says suspicious. "You arrived from what you believe is another world. In that world we are considered a game and franchise in that world. And then you expect us to believe that?"

The humans look at each other and then nod to Solarmon. "Well, in any case. It seems with these devices we are interlocked with each other." Taisho comments on his Digivice.

"We don't believe you." Patamon stares at them. "You'll need to prove it with something."

Taisho feels around to see if he can find anything else. "Hang on… I don't have any other device on me… I swear I didn't put away my phone when I got home. I don't have any proof we come from another world…"

Niles sighs. "Here, what about we recount our battles. Solarmon, you can confirm this. You fought against a Devimon, WaruMonzaemon and Astamon. I know, I was controlling your movements. You managed to digivolve to Ultimate-Level against WaruMonzaemon."

Solarmon stares in shock at Niles. "You're… right. How do you know?!"

"Does that vouch for anything then?" Niles looks at the other digimon. "That should prove everything, now. We need to find a way to get home. You guys go and find a way to do it. I'll fall asleep and you can find me here."

Taisho looks at Dracomon and Patamon. "We're with you two." Tanjiro still on Taisho's back. "Could you help us please?"

"What gives us the reason to help you out?" Dracomon asks crossing his arm. A horde of Youkomon, Chrysalimon, Apemon, Wendigomon, Sealsdramon, Sangloupmon, Porcupamon, Musyamon, DexDorugamon, Devimon, DarkTyrranomon and Matadormon appear charging towards the Digimon. "Never mind that then, guys. We need to digivolve and take out these freaks."

"Very well." Patamon aims to summon the energy to digivolve, but fails to digivolve. As do all the other digimon.

Sylvia watches their vain attempt. "What's going on?!" Sylvia's Digivice begins flashing. "Of course, in the shows they normally use these to summon digivolution. SAVE US FANBEEMON! I believe in you!"

_FanBeemon Super Digivolution! CannonBeemon!_ CannonBeemon assembles ready to take down the horde of Digimon. The other tamers look at each other except for Niles who is still on the ground nod and summon their digivolution.

_Dracomon Super Digivolution! Wingdramon!  
Patamon Super Digivolution! MagnaAngemon!  
Penguinmon Super Digivolution! Yatagaramon!  
Elecmon Super Digivolution! IceLeomon!_

"Hang on… they can summon our digivolutions?! That can't be right… we've always managed to digivolve by ourselves before this." Yatagaramon looks at his tamer.

"So, what do you say? That's enough reason to help us out isn't it?" Sojiro says taunting Wingdramon. Wingdramon twitches and then goes to attack the other digimon.

Solarmon looks at Niles who is trying to sleep on the wasteland ground. "Hurry up and digivolve me already useless human!" Solarmon goes to attack Niles. "Shiny Tackel!" Solarmon charges at Niles and gets Niles up.

"What?!" Niles says annoyed at Solarmon.

"Digivolve me idiot!" Solarmon readies to fight the horde of Digimon. Niles looks at the other digimon and the tamers holding out their glowing Digivices.

"Fine…" Niles holds out his dark grey coloured Digivice. _Solarmon Super Digivolution! Megadramon!_

* * *

All the Demon Lords try to summon the staircase to the Cardinal, but they all fail. "So… it seems we cannot get to Cardinal in this form… The plan has failed… my lord Lucemon…" Daemon says kneeling down defeated and punching the ground. "This is no good… We need to find a way to get to the Cardinal."

Lilithmon sighs and sits down. "We'll have to wait until the next time Belphemon decides to wake up though… if we don't hurry up and find a way. He's our powerhouse; we can't just go in without him."

"Hopefully by then, we'll have Lucemon though." Barbamon says bitterly unhappy about having to rely on the Half-Angel due to the fact that Belphemon won't be able to awake. "Let's just return and converse on what to do with Lucemon."

"So, we're going to have to work together with these humans." Patamon says to a circle of Digimon. "That's our only choice if we aim to finish the Dark Area army." The other digimon nod, Patamon turns and says to his tamer, "We'll work with you. But first things first, you'll need to help us defeat the Dark Area digimon and then we'll help you get home."

* * *

"Good, we need defence and you need power. It's a deal then." Sojiro smiles, and looks around at the other tamers. _"It's probably not safe for us to stay around here any longer. But we're the ones lacking the power, and we need their help. So, we'll take their deal. Though honestly, I don't think I'd mind staying away from home just a bit longer."_ Sojiro looks at Tanjiro who has been on Taisho's back the whole time. _"They're brothers as I recall from what they said on the chat. I wish I had family like that though… I probably wouldn't try to escape reality so much…"_

Taisho looks at the horizon. _"My only goal now, is to get our family back together. Tanjiro and I will escape here. I'll make sure that we survive… no matter whatever what the cost, even if it means these lives."_

Niles sighs. _"That means… I'll have to get up and use effort…"_

Sylvia sighs and looks at herself not holding a necklace, bracelet, expensive watch, earrings or any accessory. _"I have nothing in this world… I need to get back home as soon as possible."_

Sojiro looks at Sojiro who is frowning after watching Tanjiro. _"He's cute… I'll hope to meet up with him in the real world and seduce him in this world."_

Tanjiro looks around and comments on everyone's faces. _"I really do hope we can get out of here…"_ Tanjiro falls asleep on Taisho's back. Taisho's Digivice and everyone else's glow revealing a stair case. They look at the stairs. "I'm guessing we should try climbing up the stairs?" Tanjiro says to the rest of the group.

"I guess it's our only map from here on out…" Niles sighs getting up. The Digimon simply stare at the stair case in awe and then walk up slowly, ignoring their spite for their tamers.

* * *

Lucemon is talking to the other Demon Lords. "Someone's summoned a staircase to the Cardinal. We must find them and get them to summon it for us. Find them, hunt them down, and get them to help us."


	14. New Level

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 14 – New Level

The six children are walking up the stairs to the Cardinal. They find a Seraphimon talking to some sort of figure on a large screen. They cannot determine who the figure is as Seraphimon is covering it.

When they walk up, and Seraphimon hears them walking up. "So how did the attack go-" Seraphimon looks at the kids and their Digimon walking up. "What the-?! How did-! Who-"

* * *

Akio tries to look above Seraphimon's shoulder and see who is coming up. "Hang on… are those… human children?" Akio sees Sojiro come up, then Zephyra, Sylvia, Niles and then finally. His eyes widen in shock as he sees Tanjiro and Taisho walks up the stairs. "WHAT IN THE‼‼"

Akio's wife comes in hearing the noise from the study. "Is something wrong dear?"

Akio looks at his wife. "Nothing… nothing at all." He looks at his computer screen confused by this. "Well, I'll just go and see how Taisho and Tanjiro are doing, after all I guess I might need to relax from the stress." He turns the display off from the computer and walks outside his room. He opens the door to Taisho's and Tanjiro's room, and sees the computer screens on, but no one sitting at them. "Oh god… how did this even happen?!"

He walks out and closes the door. "So, how are they?" Akio's wife asks him. "Are they doing well?"

"Yeah, they're really busy. Maybe we should just leave them alone for a while." Akio walks back to his study and turns the display on again, confused by this phenomenon.

* * *

Taisho and Tanjiro look up at Seraphimon and then the screen behind Seraphimon turns back on. "Oh, jeez." Tanjiro looks at the screen from Taisho's shoulders and he gets down and walks towards the screen. "Dad!"

"WHAT?!" Seraphimon grabs Taisho. "How dare you approach your God this way! Show some respect mortal!" He says in a condescending voice towards Taisho.

Dracomon looks at Seraphimon. _"I'm unimpressed by the way he said that..."_

Taisho looks up at the screen. "Hang on… that's."

"Wait, isn't that." Sylvia looks at the screen as well having seen the face before while she was looking into the creation of Digimon: Digital Online in her spare time.

The whole place is ensnared by silence. Akio decides to finally break it. "Well, if you're here. I guess I should tell you something, I'm actually the God of this World. The creator, this world is linked to the Digimon: Digital Online game that you guys have played the whole time. The Question Mark Digimon you fought? They are Dark Area Digimon who have been sentenced to spend an eternity there after breaking laws of the Digital World, sending them to eternal damnation. However, they have recently escaped. As such, I set up the event for you guys to defeat the Question Mark Digimon. The world itself is a sort of Artificial Intelligence, it runs everything. From the Digimon to the areas they live in."

Zephyra looks at the screen. "This is… weird."

"Somehow, not even I know, you have managed to come into this world. However, while you're here, I guess you could help the Digital World with its war against the Dark Area Digimon." Akio looks at the Digimon next to the children. "You can help these Digimon digivolve faster and defeat the Dark Area Army."

Tanjiro crosses his arms unimpressed. "Why didn't you tell me and Taisho about this earlier? When we were human?"

"It was never required to. You guys wanted to play the game freely, I let you play the game freely. You had no need to worry." Akio looks at the Digimon. "I believe you want to know why you cannot Digivolve without these creatures? Humans."

The Digimon nod to the question and Dracomon continues on. "Why can we not Digivolve when before we could digivolve all we liked? And how could they know what battles we've gone through."

"That's simple; they were the ones controlling you outside the Digital World. Ever wondered why you guys never stayed at a stage after Digivolution while so many other Digimon did? You were told it was a mutation, it's not. It's because you guys are connected to these guys. They allowed you to Digivolve faster; however, you wouldn't be able to maintain it for long."

"So that's the basis for Digivolution." Solarmon looks at the screen. "While we get the power to Digivolve faster and easier, we cannot hold our forms above Rookie forever. It's a trade-off, and it's because we're connected to these 'humans' that get this ability. We are also controlled by the humans."

"Yes, the system decides what action you'd make normally under the circumstances that the humans are not present, and you get to roam around what you'd call 'Freely'. However, when the humans are present at the computer screen, their controls take priority and it alters you decision to go the way they wish." Akio nods, then he looks towards the tamers. "Let's call these humans, tamers. Their power is to help you digivolve, and your power is to fight for them. That's the basis of the game they played and how the franchise it came from worked. So is that everything you needed to know?"

Taisho having been staring at Seraphimon the whole time while everyone else was listening to the story, asks his father. "Is that the Patamon you had as your partner?"

Akio smiles, seeing his son's brain at work figuring out such a thing. "Yes, it is. However, this is no Champion-Level Angemon nor is it the Ultimate-Level MagnaAngemon which you have."

"What is it then?" Niles asks, determining it to be a new level. "The only option left would be a new level, and how could you even have level above Ultimate?"

"It's the Mega-Level, in which case, it's the level above Ultimate, where it exceeds even the powers of a normal Digimon. I hope that's enough for you. This is the Mega-Level form of Patamon." Akio says. "If you guys can reach this level, there should be no Dark Area Digimon that could defeat you."

"Well, we're stuck here anyways. And we made a deal to defeat the Dark Area Digimon already. So we're already planning to defeat them." Sojiro replies. "There's no need to tell us, and you should already know. Aren't you God?"

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" Seraphimon goes to grab Sojiro and prepares to attack him.

"Relax, Seraphimon. Well then, let's see what you can do. Since my abilities to tamper with the system have been shut off, somehow, maybe you could delete the Dark Area Digimon for me." Akio smiles.

Taisho grabs Tanjiro and walks down the stairs from the Cardinal. "Let's go Tanjiro. And Father, I'm going to have a very stern talk with you when I get back." Taisho storms down the stairs. _"My goal hasn't changed, I need to focus on getting me and Tanjiro out of here alive."_

"Let me just say one more thing to your Digimon and you. I'm sure you already know, compared to the all powerful Ultimate-Level Digimon you guys are no match as mere humans. And compared to them your Rookie forms as Digimon wouldn't have the right amount of power either, which means, for the Digimon, if your Tamer/Partner dies, you're as good as dead as your Rookie forms will never match up to the power they have and you would have to Digivolve normally via age. And to the Tamers, if your Digimon Partner dies, you're also as good as dead." Akio says.

"We figured that out long ago." Says Sojiro as he walks down the stairs, and grabs the other three tamers with him. "I'm not sure if the Digimon did though." The Digimon follow them.

Penguinmon sighs as it talks to its tamer. "Guess that means we have to stay together until you get out."

Zephyra replies as if she had been seduced. "Yeah…" She stares into Sojiro's eyes. _"If we get back, I'll make sure we get together at some point. I could tell by the look on his face that he figured everything out as the guy went on. Those smirks were so handsome as well. Oh, his ability to piece together the puzzle. I'm sure we'll survive with him on our side."_

"_Well, I guess what makes it worse." _Niles ponders on his own thoughts. _"We have to protect each other… or we won't survive… the bad part of it… I'll have to contribute in some way…"_

"_Getting home… and living a life of luxury, I want to take back my FanBeemon. I'll make my friends even more jealous by the fact I have a real Digimon pet." _Sylvia grabs the FanBeemon and hugs it as it tries to get away.

* * *

"We'll need to find some sort of way to make them do so without killing them. I think I have a good chance with that one." Lucemon thinks and focuses on Taisho. "This one… we'll send some digimon to learn more about these guys. Have we got a Mega-Level to send to them?"

Barbamon offers up Ghoulmon from his army. "We could send him, he should also be effective against the Vaccine Digimon they have."

"Just make sure you don't kill them, just test out how well they fight and let me analyse their reactions to each situation." Lucemon adds. "And focus on the tallest of the targets."


	15. Encounter: Ghoulmon

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 15 – Encounter: Ghoulmon

"So… where do we start finding a Dark Area Digimon to defeat?" Niles asks the Digimon.

"Well… normally, they just appear." FanBeemon replies. "I'm surprised nothing has approached us yet in the open desert."

"Don't speak too soon." Penguinmon replies, and points his flipper towards a dust cloud. "I don't know what Digimon that is."

A Ghoulmon suddenly appears directly behind Taisho and Tanjiro. "Hello, what should I call you guys?"

They all turn around, and step back from the giant Digimon. "QUICKLY!" All the Digimon say in unison. "Digivolve!" The tamers hold out their Digivices and the Digimon are covered in a light.

_Dracomon Super Digivolution! Wingdramon!  
Patamon Super Digivolution! MagnaAngemon!  
Penguinmon Super Digivolution! Yatagaramon!  
Elecmon Super Digivolution! IceLeomon!  
FanBeemon Super Digivolution! CannonBeemon!  
Solarmon Super Digivolution! Megadramon!_

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon circles round and round the Ghoulmon."I have no idea what kind of Digimon this is." The Ghoulmon simply stays there waiting for the others to attack.

"It doesn't seem affected by your flames. Ultimate Slicer!" Megadramon releases a wind that blows away the flames but its arms starts spinning round and round and it charges towards the Ghoulmon. The Ghoulmon grabs the two arms that could cut through anything and stop them. "DAMN IT!"

Niles shouts out. "Quickly! Use the Organic Missiles!"

Megadramon hears the command and quickly uses them. "DARK SIDE ATTACK!" Megadramon fires organic missiles from its arms which hit Ghoulmon, and sending it backwards.

"Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon fires its laser at the unsuspecting Ghoulmon from behind, sending it forward. However, the Ghoulmon quickly gets up from the double attack.

"Keep your distance, we need to figure out what kind of enemy this is before we launch a complete attack." Niles replies. "We'll decide on a strategy, once we know what kind of enemy this is."

"There's no need. IceLeomon use an attack on the digimon." Sojiro puts his hand in his pockets. "Use a simple long-range attack."

"Blizzard Breath!" IceLeomon tries to freeze the Ghoulmon, but it just walks out of the ice unaffected. "It had no affect!"

"It's a Data-Type, both IceLeomon and Wingdramon are Vaccine-Type Digimon. This means their attacks aren't effective. However, both Megadramon and CannonBeemon were able to deal a bit of damage towards it, and they are Virus Digimon." Sojiro tells them all. "So the natural idea here would be to let Megadramon and CannonBeemon do all the work. We can relax."

CannonBeemon and Megadramon look at each other and prepare their attacks against it. Niles calls out. "WAIT! Even if it is a Data-Type Digimon, our attacks did just as little. Look at it, not even a scratch."

Sojiro looks at the Ghoulmon who is still walking towards the Digimon slowly. "You're right, it might be a Mega-Level Digimon. Which means even you would have trouble keeping it down."

"We need distraction techniques. Do we have any?" Niles asks. "We'll need you four to distract it, while we release attacks against it. We'll need you guys to distract it."

Taisho looks at the two talking to each other. Zephyra instead looks at Taisho's facial expression. _"Heh, they're going to leave us alone."_

Taisho talks to Tanjiro. "We need to get Wingdramon and MagnaAngemon and run, so that we don't get caught in the crossfire. The best way to win is not to fight. We'll need to leave."

Tanjiro replies to Taisho. "We'd just be abandoning them then… We can't do that."

"Look, do you want to die? Then we'll have to leave." Taisho grabs Tanjiro's arm and begins walking away from the battle. "Call Wingdramon he could carry us away from the battlefield."

"Wingdramon!" Tanjiro calls out. "Over here. Listen to Taisho."

"Get MagnaAngemon, and we'll be leaving. The best way to win this fight is to survive. We'll get out of here so we don't get caught into the crossfire of the two sides." Taisho says to Wingdramon.

"But we _are _part of the two sides." Wingdramon replies.

"No, we're not. We're survivors, let's get out of here." Taisho climbs on Wingdramon and pulls Tanjiro up. "If we die, you die as well. Remember?"

"_Jeez, humans are cowards."_ Wingdramon spreads its wings and then talks to MagnaAngemon behind Yatagaramon. He whispers. "We'll need to leave or these two will die." MagnaAngemon sighs and flies away with Wingdramon.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Niles having finished the plan briefing to Zephyra, he goes to ask Taisho and Tanjiro. "Psht. Idiots. Alright, Zephyra, they've left. We'll need to do it ourselves. Though don't overexert Yatagaramon, we might need a tactical retreat. You also fine with this Sojiro?"

"I'm just happy to see a tactician on our hands." Sojiro smirks, deciding as if he were in a real video game. He takes out his Digivice to talk to IceLeomon from the distance. "IceLeomon, don't overexert yourself. Just make sure you distract Ghoulmon long enough for CannonBeemon and Megadramon."

"This is the best choice since they left us, if they hadn't we'd have a better chance of winning." Niles states as he points to Wingdramon. "Cowards. Anyway, get Yatagaramon to use its distraction attack."

"Haguro." Sojiro replies to Zephyra.

"Alright!" Zephyra says enthusiastically having been asked by Sojiro. "Yatagaramon, try and distract the opponent with your Haguro." Zephyra looks at Sojiro. _"So, he's a digimon analyst. Just so happens I'm a human analyst."_

The area is covered by the dark of the night. However, Ghoulmon readies its own attack. CannonBeemon and Megadramon ready to attack from the distance at Ghoulmon once the night has covered it. "Sylvia, tell CannonBeemon not to fire yet. Instead, tell it to aim at the space between Yatagaramon and Ghoulmon. I have a bad feeling about its next move. Sojiro can you also tell IceLeomon to aim at the space between Yatagaramon and Ghoulmon. Now, make an attack when I say."

"FROZEN FURY!" IceLeomon releases a fist packed with cold air attack against the empty space.

"Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon fires its laser towards Yatagaramon.

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon fires its attack towards the Ghoulmon.

"EXPLOSION EYE!" Ghoulmon fires a laser beam out if its middle eye towards the Yatagaramon. "Prepare to die, you bird!" The Laser Beam is interrupted by the two attacks by IceLeomon and CannonBeemon. IceLeomon's attack pushes it of course by a small amount and then CannonBeemon's attack clashes with the frozen air, and it moves back and forth until it decides its direction to be straight up.

The Ghoulmon comes out of the Night Sky. "Yeah, just as I thought." Niles looks around the battlefield for other solutions. "This isn't possible." Niles sighs, and tells the others to call back the other digimon. "Do we have anything that might be able to prevent it from closing in on us? Maybe a mass shooting attack, I believe CannonBeemon had one."

"Sky Rocket Infinity. Yes, he does." Sojrio replies.

"Alright, de-digivolve IceLeomon and tell it to jump onto Yatagaramon. Yatagaramon will carry you and Zephyra. I'll jump on Megadramon with Sylvia. CannonBeemon will attack against the enemy to slow down and follow us flying backwards."

"There's one problem, Bees fly a lot slower when they go backwards." Sylvia replies. "I don't think it'd be any different for CannonBeemon."

"DAMN IT! I need to think quickly…" Niles roughs his head. "We'll stick with this plan. But we'll have CannonBeemon de-digivolve quickly and come with me and Sylvia on Megadramon. Megadramon will stay behind Yatagaramon so that we have a back-up plan for when CannonBeemon disappears. I'll get on CannonBeemon and time for when it's right for it to de-digivolve."

The Ghoulmon finally decides to spread its wings and prepares to fly. "You won't escape!"

Yatagaramon gets Elecmon, Sojiro and Zephyra to jump on it. "We'll need to hurry; it's closing in on us."

Sylvia and Niles get on Megadramon. "Alright, fire a Dark Side Attack and then run. CannonBeemon should fire its attack any second now." Niles says to Megadramon as the Ghoulmon is closing in on them. The organic missiles hit Ghoulmon and they fly away.

CannonBeemon flies backwards slowly and fires its barrage of missiles from its back. "Sky Rocket Infinity!" The attacks slow down the Ghoulmon one by one, and it begins stopping unable to move forward due to the bombardment of missiles. Niles is standing on top of CannonBeemon waiting for when it's time to stop the attack and fly forwards. "Not yet… not yet…" Soon the Ghoulmon is covered in smoke and they cannot see it anymore. "Not yet… if it's smart it might use the smoke for cover, letting our guard down will only make it worse."

CannonBeemon hears Niles directly. "Alright… but how long do I have to keep this up? I'm draining my energy quickly."

"As long as it takes." Niles says as he takes out his Digivice to contact Megadramon. "I might need you to stop flying and pick us up soon. Don't go too fast or far." Niles looks at CannonBeemon. "You can stop now."

"Oh man, thank you." CannonBeemon de-digivolves into FanBeemon, out of energy and then FanBeemon and Niles begin falling.

"Oh man… Megadramon! NOW!" Niles contacts Megadramon, however, Yatagaramon with its speed swoops in and takes FanBeemon and Niles and flies back to Megadramon quickly. "We'll find a safe spot to land, and then we'll continue walking or take a break. We can't have Yatagaramon stay in this form and fly us forever."

"Niles, if I recall our village is around here somewhere. We might be able to arrive there instead." Megadramon replies to Niles through the Digivice. "Sylvia also wants to know if FanBeemon is alright."

"FanBeemon is fine; we'll arrive at that city then if Yatagaramon can make it carrying 3 people and 2 Digimon." Niles replies. "Is that fine with you guys?" They all nod including Yatagaramon. Niles lies down on Yatagaramon. "My head hurts… I think I might sleep… wake me up when we arrive."

* * *

Tanjiro and Taisho have arrived at a village with Patamon and Dracomon. "This must be one of the villages you guys stayed at to rest. We can rest here and get back up to run when we're ready."

"But… Brother… we can't keep running. We'll run into them eventually." Tanjiro replies. "We'll also lose. Didn't you remember what they said? It was a MEGA-LEVEL that got out. We don't stand a chance against that."

"Don't worry about it." Taisho pats Tanjiro on the head. "I'll protect you… always. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll need to think something up."


	16. Re-Encounter: The Coward

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 16 – Re-Encounter: The Coward

"_I need to think about what we're going to do…"_ Taisho looks around and sees Patamon and Dracomon. _"If we could digivolve our Digimon to Mega-Level that would be useful. We'd be able to get out of here quickly and we won't have to focus so much on falling back. Though how do we do that…"_ Taisho looks into the distance of night where he can see a FanBeemon sleeping. He squints his eyes to look in closer and sees an Elecmon and a Penguinmon also there. _"It's them..."_

"What are you doing here?" Taisho looks behind him to find Niles there. "You left us to rot in the battlefield didn't you? Coward."

"Well, since you're here you did fine without us, right? I'm assuming that you defeated it." Taisho replies. "In that case, I don't see why you're so angry about it."

"One thing, we didn't defeat it. We had to retreat with a strategy to save our own lives. But you know what I really hate is the fact you left and that if you had stayed. We would've defeated it." Niles replies back.

"Well then, that's your own fault. You should've been fine without me and Tanjiro. After all, we'd only get in your way right?" Taisho replies trying to hold off Niles.

Niles kicks the ground. "We needed power you guys had the remaining power we needed to distract Ghoulmon without getting killed. BUT NO! You guys just ran away!"

Tanjiro hears the loud voice and looks up but can't see very clearly. "Brother? What's going on here…?"

"Nothing Tanjiro. Go back to sleep. In return for you guys surviving we would've been killed right?" Taisho replies. "You'd sacrifice us to let your sorry butts survive?"

"No, I thought about as many solutions as I could, and they all led to one thing. The MORE people we have the better chance we have of surviving. Alone at best our chances is almost certain death at best now that we've learnt how strong the Mega-level Digimon are. With 2 people it increases but even that's no better than what we had alone, at 3 we have a better chance of escaping, but our survival rate is still not even a quarter of certain. However, at 4 we have a better chance of surviving but still less than half. At 5 we have just a bit more than a half. At 6 we can escape easier and maybe even defeat a Digimon, our chances are much closer to certainty. This not only calculates the fact every time we defeat an enemy we raise our chance of survival but also our chances of retreat."

"Then why don't you guys just use your 'still less than half' of survival. Me and Tanjiro won't get involved with your business and you won't get involved with ours." Taisho replies.

"Every time we don't defeat an enemy and one of us dies, our chance of survival decreases." Niles says. "Meaning, that if you two tried to fight alone, you'd be better off dead. Are you a tactician? Or are you knowledgeable like Sojiro? Your chance with you and Tanjiro is EVEN LESS than 2%. The way we are split out also determines the survival chance." Niles continues to lecture Taisho on his incompetence.

"You're forgetting, as a group we would become reliant on each other and then when we split up. That decreases our chances of survival." Taisho replies sure that his logic would stop this lecture.

"Then we just need a way to prevent that from happening." Niles smirks and thinks back to when he was talking with the others on a way to force Taisho to our side. _"Zephyra noticed Taisho's expression and determined what it was that he was thinking. Knowing that the best way to get to Taisho is… through Tanjiro. Zephyra's ability to determine a person's thoughts through the expression on their face, if she can be charismatic enough, she has the ability to keep the team together." _Taisho continues his thoughts onto Taisho. "How about this, we make a deal? We protect Taisho; in return you give us the power we need to defeat the enemy. Not only will it increase Taisho's chance of survival to the point he is almost guaranteed."

Taisho reluctantly nods. "Alright, we have a deal. Just as long as you protect Taisho-" Taisho gets up holds his hand out and then glares at Niles and continues the sentence. "Even if I die."

"We have a deal then." Niles smiles, and then looks at everyone sleeping behind him. _"In the best case scenario… no one will have to die. Though we can't always assume for the best, just make sure the worst doesn't happen."_

* * *

After everyone wakes up from sleeping, they all pack their bags and decide to walk to the village so that their Digimon can save energy by not flying. "If they can't stay in their larger forms forever, we better be conservative with their time and use it only when required."

Sylvia looks at a small figure in the distance coming towards them. "That digimon is coming back at us."

"_I can't even see it from here." _Niles takes out his Digivice. "We have to be ready before it arrives, just make sure we don't lower our guard if it passes over us."

"Alright." Sojiro, Sylvia and Zephyra nod. Taisho and Tanjiro just hold out their Digivices.

"Just know this, if you decide to run away again. You'll only suffer the cost yourself." Niles sighs tired from his talking with Taisho. _"I need to stay focused; I can't sleep… not if that Digimon is here."_

_Dracomon Super Digivolution! Wingdramon!  
Patamon Super Digivolution! MagnaAngemon!  
Penguinmon Super Digivolution! Yatagaramon!  
Elecmon Super Digivolution! IceLeomon!  
FanBeemon Super Digivolution! CannonBeemon!  
Solarmon Super Digivolution! Megadramon!_

"Megadramon and CannonBeemon will be the main offensive force, taking it down with their attacks. You four will distract it as much as you can. Make sure you guys use Speed and Numbers to your advantage. Such as utilizing two digimon on one side and the other two on the other side to constantly distract it." Niles talks to the Digimon. "Since IceLeomon can't fly, Yatagaramon can go with IceLeomon due to it being the bird Digimon. While Wingdramon and MagnaAngemon can work together, considering they've already worked together before it shouldn't be too much of an issue for them. That leaves Megadramon and CannonBeemon to find openings to attack. Ready?"

"What about us? What if a Digimon attacks us while our Digimon are trying to defeat the Ghoulmon?" Taisho criticizes Niles' strategy.

"We need all six of them out there to defeat it, if we defeat it then that helps us greatly. If we take back one Digimon to defend ourselves, then it's more likely that one Digimon might die whether it is the one defending you guys or one of the digimon out there. So you can hope for the best case scenario that we aren't attacked." Niles replies. "There are times you have to max out a specific strategy, whether it is defence or offence. If we get this Digimon off of our tail, we increase our chances of survival in more ways than one."

"_He's right… not only do we get a better chance to find a place to rest without this thing tailing us. We also get a boost in confidence. Besides that, I don't know what else." _Zephyra thinks.

"_There's one less Dark Area digimon to come at us, which can help us in a swarm even if it's just an extremely small increase." _Niles thinks.

"On another note. Why are we the distractions?" Taisho continues on criticizing the strategy.

"Because we're useless on offense, Virus Digimon are effective against this Data Digimon, our Vaccine Digimon are weak against Data Digimon. Considering this is a Mega-Level we need to increase the power as much as we can so that we finish it before someone is deleted." Sojiro answers Taisho. "Now stop trying to find flaws in his plan, and start focusing on your role. Your role is to keep track of MagnaAngemon and give it the commands from Niles."

"Don't worry, it's fine if he tries to find flaws, but this is not the right time." Niles replies and the Digimon take off.

Ghoulmon spots Yatagaramon and IceLeomon flying towards it. "Explosion Eye!" Ghoulmon releases a laser from its centre eye. Yatagaramon dodges and IceLeomon releases a fist of cold air which the Ghoulmon takes but has no effect. Ghoulmon continues to focus on Yatagaramon and IceLeomon not noticing an attack from CannonBeemon and Megadramon had been released. Two organic missiles hit the Ghoulmon as well as a laser shot from CannonBeemon.

"_CannonBeemon has a precise laser and a swarm destroying missile attack. Megadramon has a heat-seeking missile and physical attack. The latter of both won't help in this fight or strategy. Although if we're sure Ghoulmon is down for the count a finisher from them both could end it faster. I'd just need to make sure to time it properly."_ Niles thinks about the moves from the Virus Digimon.

Ghoulmon is sent flying forward and turns around to see MagnaAngemon and Wingdramon there. "You little! DEATH ARROW!" Ghoulmon releases arrows from its evil eyes on its hands at MagnaAngemon and Wingdramon. Wingdramon and MagnaAngemon push off the other for force to fly around the Ghoulmon and dodge the attack.

"Soul Vanisher!" MagnaAngemon releases pure energy from its hands and throws it at Ghoulmon.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon instantly accelerates and flies through Ghoulmon hitting it with its lance. Ghoulmon changes its focus to Wingdramon, only to be hit by another Laser from CannonBeemon. Ghoulmon turns to face MagnaAngemon.

"DAMN IT! Where are you guys?!" Ghoulmon looks around seeing nothing, only to be hit by an attack by the Yatagaramon.

"Mikafutsu-no-kami!" Yatagaramon fires energies from its Dokkosho and it hits Ghoulmon. IceLeomon then jumps off of the Yatagaramon and uses the force from Gravity to accelerate towards Ghoulmon.

"Reikikou Hazan!" IceLeomon faces head first to Ghoulmon with its arms in a slashing motion and charges at Ghoulmon and slashes it with the Ghoulmon with its arms and then Wingdramon uses its speed to catch the IceLeomon after the attack had finished to escape the Ghoulmon's reach.

"HAH! Cowards, you guys are fighting from a distance. Are you really that scared of my power?!" Ghoulmon tries to taunt them into attacking closer. "What if-" before it can finish its sentence it is hit by two organic missiles fired from Megadramon.

* * *

"These guys are impressive; they seemed to have found a way to defeat the Ghoulmon." Lucemon comments on the actions of the Tamers and Digimon. "Using their different skills, Analysis, Tactical, Strength, Speed, all the sort. We'll need to be careful when sending out the next opponent."

"So who do you recommend next?" Daemon asks his master.

"No idea, but what about a Long Range attacker?" Lucemon replies. "I'd like to see what they can do before we send in the swarm."

* * *

At this point, both the Ghoulmon and the Digimon are beginning to tire out. However, Megadramon and CannonBeemon are still standing. "ALRIGHT! MOVE OUT NOW! EVERYONE I REPEAT MOVE OUT NOW!" Niles calls out to the others except Sylvia. "Sylvia tell CannonBeemon to release its barrage of missiles. Megadramon will charge with them as its shield."

Sylvia nods and repeats the plan to CannonBeemon.

CannonBeemon releases its barrage and Megadramon is directly behind them so that Ghoulmon doesn't think of charging directly into the missiles. Ghoulmon gets hit by the missiles and then Megadramon follows up with its 'Ultimate Slicer' attack. Cutting through Ghoulmon, and deleting it. "That's the end of that." All the digimon de-digivolve into their rookie forms to recover.

"Well, that was relieving." Niles waits for Solarmon to arrive before walking and collapsing.

"Oh, crap!" Sylvia runs towards Niles who has collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion.

Taisho spits, seeing that Niles can't hold his energy forever. "Weak." He then looks at Tanjiro. "At least nobody was killed in this fight. If he truly does keep his promise to protect Tanjiro."

Lucemon continues watching while regaining its power. "With that child, it makes it much more difficult to destroy the Digimon. We should keep note of that. So when we need to absorb their Digimon we will make sure the smart child isn't able to issue orders to them."


	17. Troubles

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 17 – Troubles

"We'll send Diaboromon, it seems they can figure out their Attributes after a bit of attacking. So, why don't we send in him to throw them off?" Lucemon requests from Leviamon. "We'll test them first, and then I'll send one of you guys to go in for the kill."

"Why don't we just go in now?" Beelzemon asks the Demon Angel. "We could probably defeat them easily couldn't we? Defeat the Digimon and take them here."

"True, but we shouldn't just rush in without knowing a bit about our opponent." Lucemon replies to Beelzemon.

"That's funny, coming from the Demon Lord of Pride." Beelzemon replies to Lucemon. "Have you become soft in your days of doing nothing?"

"Trust me; I still have my pride as an angel who is better than God." Lucemon looks at Lucemon with a daring Glare. "I also have my pride as a Demon Lord stronger than you even in Rookie Form. As the strategist that organized this, which you guys failed to execute. As well as the one who will become God after this charade is over."

"I'll send in Diaboromon then." Leviamon

* * *

"Soo… Where do we go now?" Niles asks his Digimon while lying on the ground on his back. "We need a track to go off from. You said that they just come to us, but we can't do that forever. We'll need a lead to get closer to them, while also training ourselves up."

"We have no way of knowing where they are or even where the Dark Area Portal is." Solarmon replies back to Niles. "There's really no way to find them."

"In that case, that's rather useless isn't it?" Taisho replies to Solarmon. "We should instead be using this time to find a way out of here."

"How will we fight if you're not here?" Patamon asks Taisho. "We can't Digivolve without you guys here."

"We can control you from the outside can't we?" Taisho replies to the Digimon. "We'll control you from the outside. We'll help you defeat the Dark Area digimon from the outside." Taisho looks around without a shaking head. With only Sojiro looking away and giving off a sigh. "Well I guess it's settled then. Well use this time to find a way out of here and escape as soon as possible."

Niles sighs and gets up. "I kind of liked getting a rest. However, this makes it easier for us to survive. However, if we'll still need to stick together as a group if we encounter trouble. With the level we're facing, it's going to be difficult facing them off at groups of 2 or even 5. So that'll greatly reduce our speed."

"It's as if you knew everything." Taisho spits on the ground and then begins walking.

"_Are we getting along?"_ Tanjiro looks around the group with Sylvia picking up FanBeemon to get ready to move and Zephyra is just drooling over Sojiro's cool appearance.

"I hear something coming our way." Sylvia looks behind her and sees a speck in the distance. "There's a Digimon coming our way."

"Brace yourselves." Niles tells everyone and then asks Sylvia how long she thinks it'd be to get here. Sylvia raises her shoulders signifying she doesn't know. Niles then turns back to be able to see everyone and says to them. "We'll Digivolve right here and now just in case."

_Dracomon Super Digivolution! Wingdramon!  
Patamon Super Digivolution! MagnaAngemon!  
Penguinmon Super Digivolution! Yatagaramon!  
Elecmon Super Digivolution! IceLeomon!  
FanBeemon Super Digivolution! CannonBeemon!  
Solarmon Super Digivolution! Megadramon!_

The Digimon appears right in front of them after they've finished Digivolving. Specifically appearing in front of Niles and getting its face extremely close to him. "I see, so these are the beings that Lord Leviamon talked about. This seems interesting." Niles is intimidated at the amount of distance between him and the Digimon, he tries to step backwards but Diaboromon just steps forward and Niles falls on the ground. "You must be the tactician. So if I take you out, the group will fall." Diaboromon raises its arm to attack Niles. However, it is caught off guard with an attack by all the Digimon.

Niles sighs. "Thanks guys."

Sojiro nods his head saying, "No Problem. We'd be dead if you died first anyways." Sojiro then looks to see how well the Diaboromon is standing.

"Keep an eye on the fight Sojiro, we'll need your analytical skills for this." Niles gets up and brushes himself off. "What did you think of the attacks from both IceLeomon and Megadramon."

"It's definitely a Mega Digimon. I can say that with confidence, since it managed to take two attacks from six powerful Ultimate-Level Digimon and still have no scratches. Not to mention a combination of Vaccine and Virus attacks. Meaning it could be a Vaccine-Type meaning we'd need a Data-Type Digimon. However, that's something we don't have. However, if that is the case Virus Digimon should keep a fair distance away."

"So, do you think we should go ahead and execute a full-out strategy? Or are you still unsure?" Niles asks Sojiro. "Are you confident with your analysis?" Sojiro shakes his head in reply.

"In that case do you want me to see how well my attacks affect the Digimon?" Yatagaramon asks Niles.

"Hang on; I'll need to know all the Digimon with a long-range attack." Niles continues to ask Sojiro. "We'll have all the Vaccine Digimon make a long range attack against the digimon from different Directions. Then Virus Digimon will stay back and attack only if necessary to prevent digimon from closing in on the Vaccine Digimon.

"Shouldn't you have done this while you were taking a nap?" Taisho sighs and facepalms. "You're a hopeless tactician." The Diaboromon gets up quickly and then begins flying towards the Digimon.

"Split! Sojiro, you make the orders." Niles runs out with Megadramon, while Sylvia and CannonBeemon go in the opposite direction.

Sojiro commands to all the Vaccine Digimon. "Okay then, Soul Vanisher from MagnaAngemon, Blaze Sonic Breath from Wingdramon, Dokkosho from Yatagaramon and Frozen Fury from IceLeomon. We'll need to be careful not to hit Wingdramon. Now, SPLIT!"

The Digimon all call out their attack to hit Diaboromon. However, while the Diaboromon fails to move anywhere, it remains overall without a scratch. Diaboromon then spots Wingdramon close by and aims to attack. Being hit by a 'Dark Side Attack' by the Megadrmon before it can land a hit on Wingdramon. However, it continues to charge at the Wingdramon at full speed, with the attack merely slowing it down.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it." Niles looks around for any possibility and yells out at Tanjiro on Wingdramon. "TURN AROUND AND MAKE AN ATTACK! I'll aid you!"

"Um… I-I-I-I don't…" Tanjiro pats Wingdramon on the head. "Is there an attack you could use to counterattack this?"

"Use Wing Blast." Sojiro talks to Tanjiro. "That should let you pierce through and escape from the back of Diaboromon."

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon calls out releasing two Organic Missiles from its arms. "NOW WINGDRAMON!"

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon speeds up at supersonic speed and pierces through Diaboromon and reaching a spot safe with CannonBeemon. The attack is followed up by the Organic Misiles released by Megadramon.

"This is no ordinary Vaccine-Type Digimon… It doesn't seem to be affected by either Vaccine or Virus attacks. Both are ineffective against it. That's extremely strange." Sojiro looks at the damage inflicted towards the Diaboromon. "It looks hardly affected by any of our attacks. The best way to deal enough damage to defeat this thing quickly would be to release all the attack from our Digimon."

"We can't afford that, it's too fast. It will take its chance to take out one of us in that instant that we are defenceless." Niles replies to the strategy. "On the other hand, if we continue to carefully deal damage. We might de-digivolve before we can finish off the job. So, not only do we have a time limit. We have a foe that isn't affected by any of our attacks. Even with six of us against it."

"What was that about surviving with the Six of us working together? It seems we're going to die even with that claim of yours." Taisho criticizes Niles.

"Look, just shut up. We're in a fight." Syvlia replies to Taisho. "We'll need to concentrate on this fight if we want to survive. On another note, Niles can you come up with a cover strategy until you can think up a good one."

"We'll use the same one we used before, except this time Wingdramon will sit back since its attacks are a lot more physical and close range than the others." Niles replies to them. "So, Taisho isn't in danger. Are you happy about that?" Niles says loathingly to Taisho's will to continue picking him out on every single flaw.

"Look, guys we need to get along." Zephyra says to all of them.

"Actually, Zephyra. We'll have Yatagaramon sit out as well since it'll be difficult to think up all of this under our time limit. So we can't waste Yatagaramon's energy. Wingdramon and Yatagaramon will be our transport." Niles then calls upon Sojiro. "Sojiro, our strategy is going to change from defeating the opponent, to leeching as much Digimon about this unidentified Digimon. You cool with that? Zephyra, Tanjiro. You two prepare yourselves to pick up anyone who loses energy."

"Alright." Sojiro turns to IceLeomon who is continuously using 'Frozen Fury' against the Diaboromon. Sojiro looks at Diaboromon.

On the other side, quickly MagnaAngemon loses too much energy and de-digivolves into Patamon. "Tanjiro, hurry! Pick us up!" However, instead of Wingdramon, Yatagaramon flies to pick up Taisho.

"Sorry, but I'm under orders to not allow Tanjiro to pick you up and for you to escape with him." Zephyra says having seen through Taisho's face.

Diaboromon flies towards IceLeomon, but is blocked off by CannonBeemon's barrage of missiles. "Sky Rocket Infinity!"

"With Sky Rocket Infinity, it can distract Diaboromon enough. So, IceLeomon and Megadramon can use their attacks. CannonBeemon, you'll need to conserve energy as your ability to slow down the enemy is invaluable." Niles says to both Sylvia and Sojiro. "Only use your other attack when Megadramon and IceLeomon are being targeted to blow it off course for a second. We can't allow it to land an attack."

"Alright." CannonBeemon replies to Sylvia.

While the others are continuously using their attacks, Zephyra talks to Taisho. "Look, everyone else is doing their part. Everyone is using their own abilities and talents. Sylvia; with her ability to perceive things from far away, Niles; with his Tactician skills, Sojiro; using his abilities to analyse the state of the Digimon and his extensive knowledge of Digimon as almost an encyclopedia. What are you doing? Just not wanting to cooperate… it's despicable. You're hurt by your father's secret, and you're hurt by the fact that Tanjiro was almost endangered in this fight. But you're not going to get anywhere with what you're doing now." Taisho crosses his arms trying to look away from the girl.

"Zephyra, me and Solarmon need your help. Once you pick me and Solarmon up I want you to fly towards CannonBeemon." Niles calls upon Zephyra.

"Roger that." Yatagaramon flies quickly towards Niles' position.

"Let me ask you, what are you doing?" Taisho replies to Zephyra. "Are you trying to scold me? If so, I'm not listening to what you have to say. All you've done ever since we got here was drool over that boy. Like I would take advice from someone like that."

Zephyra has no reply, but grabs Niles' arm when she passes by him with Niles holding onto Solarmon. She tries to pull up both Niles and Solarmon, but doesn't have the strength to pull them up. "Can you help me out here?" Taisho goes towards them reluctantly and pulls them up.

Niles contacts Tanjiro after getting on Yatagaramon and pulling Solarmon up. "Wingdramon, keep behind CannonBeemon slowly. When CannonBeemon de-digivolves, pick him up and you can fly out of there."

"So you're putting Tanjiro into danger again‼‼‼ So much for protecting him! You heartless-!" Taisho readies himself to punch Niles before Niles interrupts him.

"The speed Wingdramon has makes it perfect for this mission. It can use its attack to fly away extremely quickly. They won't be hurt in anyway, only problems I'd see happening are the side effects to high-speed travel. This all depends on how much Sojiro managed to get out watching fight. We'll use that information to plan a better strategy next time."

* * *

"Do you guys hate my brother?" Tanjiro asks Sojiro and Sylvia flying on the back of Wingdramon. Sylvia looks at Sojiro, not wanting to reply.

However, Sojiro just spits it out. "Yes, he's really annoying." Sojiro bites his lip knowing that he doesn't think that of Taisho. _"In fact, I envy you. You have an older brother willing to risk everything for you. He's afraid, but he wants to protect you of all things. A weakling… like you… I hate you… You're the one pulling him back."_

Tanjiro lets a tear drop on Wingdramon's neck. Wingdramon continues flying but looks up at Tanjiro. _"These humans… Why do we have to rely on them?"_


	18. The Beelzebub

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 18 – The Beelzebub

The kids have retreated to take a rest. "Well… that was horrible… We couldn't defeat the Digimon." Niles wipes his forehead of sweat.

"That's because of your incompetence!" Taisho yells at Niles. "If you had learnt about all of the attacks our Digimon had before going out into battle."

"I'm sorry then. Thinking takes a lot out of me." Niles sighs and gets up. "I don't like doing it often. Only in important situations, continuing to use up brain power hurts."

"Let's not continue to fight with each other…" Tanjiro asks the two of them pulling on his brother's shirt.

"NO!" They both yell out at Tanjiro. Tanjiro rolls up and a tear drops onto his shirt.

"_The pressure…"_ Zephyra looks at everyone and the Digimon. _"Nobody is safe from this… We're all shaken up. We're all shattered. Everyone except for Sojiro… He seems to be able to remain calm, but he's still very much annoyed in some way." _Sojiro is looking at Tanjiro crying on the ground with disgust.

The Digimon huddle together. "These kids have to be useless… all they do is argue, argue and argue all the time. However, we need them for their skills and our survival." Dracomon says to the rest. "I really want to ditch the useless Human with my Digivice. He has no skills whatsoever."

"That's for you, unlike yours. My Tamer is impressive when he wants to be… the problem is… it's when he wants to be." Solarmon replies to Dracomon. "We definitely need his skills as what did they call it? A Tactician? With that we even managed to defeat a Mega-Level Digimon in our Ultimate-Level forms."

"My Tamer seems clouded… His skills to analyse the Digimon we've never even heard about. It comes in very handy especially when combined with the Tamer of Solarmon's skills." Elecmon continues on their conversation.

"I don't know about you guys… but my Tamer is really annoying. She's always squeezing me ever so tightly." A sweat drops from FanBeemon.

"Well her ability to see and hear the Digimon faster than any of us. It's a great asset. Unlike mine… she has no talents. She even admitted it herself when questioned by that man." Penguinmon points to Taisho. "She had no comeback to it."

"Mine is obsessive to the point I just don't want to talk to him…" Patamon says sighing. "After that incident, I really don't want to even be his partner. We'll try not to interfere with their affairs, but focus on the Dark Area Digimon."

* * *

"Beelzemon, you wanted to fight them didn't you? I think now is the perfect time to reveal to them our power. If you can take out the Digimon as well, that'll be perfect. Just make sure you don't kill the kids. We need them." Lucemon says to Beelzemon smirking. Beelzemon also smirks and gets up.

"Believe me… this will be fun." Beelzemon walks out. "Can we call back the Diaboromon, I'd like to fight this on my own grounds. I'm sure I'm already strong enough."

"Very well." Lucemon and then turns to Leviamon. "Let's call back Diaboromon."

* * *

"So… have you found anything on the Digimon we faced yet?" Elecmon asks his tamer.

"I saw that both Vaccine-Type and Virus-Type attacks had little effect on the Digimon. That shouldn't be possible. In a Sansumi-ken game, even if one ties with one, it won't have the same conclusion with another. I can't think of many possibilities. However, if we added in another card to this game of Sansumi-ken. We'd have four, but what would this one be." Sojiro thinks back to when he continuously played Rock-Paper-Scissors with his friends and its variations. "Sansumi-ken… A Three-Way Deadlock, that's why there's only three."

"Did you need help with something?" Zephyra asks seeing Sojiro's face of confusion and then places her head on his shoulder.

"In a game of Sansumi-ken, A beats B, B beats C, and C beats A. However, if we were to add D into it, what would D's abilities be?" Sojiro continues to be stumped over this question.

"Sansumi-ken? A, B, C? Oh, you mean Rock-Paper-Scissors. Whenever I played it when I was young, we would come up with the craziest rules, such as Volcano beats everything." Zephyra grins.

"_Beats everything."_ Sojiro is shocked by the revelation. "This unidentified attribute… beats… everything… There's a Digimon with this quality isn't there… I know there is. The KERAMON EVOLUTIONARY LINE! Unlike other Digimon, this line has stayed constant. Tsumemon → Keramon → Chrysalimon → Infermon. All of them have the same quality and remain a constant evolutionary line. That Digimon must be the Mega-Form to this Evolutionary-Line."

Taisho and Niles having calmed down from their argument, Sojiro walks up to Niles. "Well, I've found out that it's effective against every attribute even Data. So it takes little to no damage from Virus, Vaccine or Data. And it deals heavy damage to Virus, Vaccine and Data."

"So in other words, if we continue to play safely against it; we'll lose due to time out and if we attack it; we'll lose due to our vulnerability in that fraction of a second." Niles tries to think through every possible path they could take. "We might have to take a different approach from our regular attack method. This one… is a lot more reckless."

"Spit it out already." Taisho asks for Niles' strategy.

"We'll all take turns attacking, where after one attack the next one goes in. We should be able to land consecutive attacks and deal enough damage. However, since we'll require all Digimon to use up their energy. So if we don't manage to defeat it. We're toast." Niles says continuing to think up other strategies to get around the problem, but unable to think up one.

"Something's coming. It's coming at a slow pace." Sylvia reacts to finding something.

"Is it the Diaboromon?" Sojiro asks.

"No, it's another Digimon." Sylvia says. "Do you think you guys have recovered from that fight with the Diaboromon?" The Digimon nod and the tamers hold up their Digivices.

_Dracomon Super Digivolution! Wingdramon!  
Patamon Super Digivolution! MagnaAngemon!  
Penguinmon Super Digivolution! Yatagaramon!  
Elecmon Super Digivolution! IceLeomon!  
FanBeemon Super Digivolution! CannonBeemon!  
Solarmon Super Digivolution! Megadramon!_

Once all the Digimon have finished reaching their Ultimate-Forms. They see the Digimon from above whom is still a long distance away, and walking slowly towards them and all of them are frozen in sheer terror. "Huh? What's going on?" The Tamers all look at their trembling Digimon.

"This is no ordinary Dark Area Digimon… this is one… of the… Demon Lords." MagnaAngemon says to the rest of them. "We should run, while we can."

"Why? Is it really that powerful?" Sojiro asks their Digimon.

"Facing one of the Demon Lords is practically suicide. They're the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World, and they were banished to the Dark Area due to their blasphemy against God." Wingdramon continues on. "Beelzemon however, had no role in blasphemy. He instead, just killed… and absorbed… a lot… of Digimon. He probably has the power of 100 Mega-Levels if he continued to absorb Digimon even in the Dark Area."

* * *

Beelzemon is continuing to walk slowly towards the Digimon and seeing the specks in the distance, he smirks. "There's my prey. I simply cannot wait; however, running fast isn't my style. If they're smart, they'll run away. Even though they won't be able to outrun me." Beelzemon sees the specks try to move into the horizon. However, he himself also speeds up. "To think you can outrun a Demon Lord, and Lord Beelzemon of all of them. Beelzemon summons its Motorcycle. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Behemoth. Let's ride." Beelzemon rides its behemoth and in mere seconds manages to catch up to the group. "Hi, you must be the Digimon I heard so much about. I'd like to see how strong you really are. Don't worry; I won't use my full strength right away." Beelzemon smirks. All the Digimon look back at Beelzemon and in sheer terror try to run again. "Oh, you want to play tag huh? I haven't had a fun fight in a while. I'm wondering if you guys could bring out my full power." Beelzemon revs up Behemoth again to arrive in front of the Digimon.

The Digimon just stay still. "It's no use… we can't outrun him." All the Digimon sulk into the ground. "We give in."

"Really? Is that all? Pathetic." Beelzemon holds its barrel against Wingdramon. "You will die first, and then your tamers will come with me."

"What do you want with us?" Sojiro asks the Digimon.

"We want you to summon the staircase to the Cardinal. That's it, and then we'll set you free." Beelzemon smiles. "Once you've done that, you can find your way to leave the Digital World without interference. We'll spare your lives if you summon the staircase. However, your Digimon will still die and become a part of me."

"Is that all you want? Very well, we'll give you both our Digimon and the staircase. If we're spare-." Taisho says. The Digimon looks at their Tamers saddened, but know that they would die either way.

"NO! NO! NO! I don't want to lose Wingdramon!" Tanjiro interrupts the claim from Taisho. "LET HIM GO! I ORDER YOU TO LET HIM GO!"

"Sorry, but I was under orders to kill them." Beelzemon smirks. "I can't go back on that." He prepares to fire at Wingdramon, but Megadramon fires its Organic Missiles at the Beelzemon. However, it does nothing other than shift Beelzemon's attention to Megadramon.

"In that case, we'll go down fighting." Niles calls out. "We'll fight you until our last dying breath. You can kill us too if you want to kill them."

"What are you saying?! ARE YOU STUPID?!" Taisho yells at Niles.

"_It's fine, judging by what he's said. He needs us alive, so if we make this false claim, he will hesitate. If we can use that to our advantage." _Niles grins, however, Megadramon is quickly shot down by one of Beelzemon's bullets. It falls down and becomes a Solarmon. "WHAT?!"

"Very well, I'll keep your Digimon alive. So I'll still use merely a fraction of my power." Beelzemon smirks. "That was my Quick-Shot. So who's next?" CannonBeemon fires its concentrated 'Nitro Stinger' at the Beelzemon. However, it is blocked off by a 'Double Impact' from Beelzemon. With the first shot deflecting the attack and the second shot hitting CannonBeemon becoming a FanBeemon.

"Wingdramon! Fly away!" Niles calls out. "Take Tanjiro with you and get out of here!"

"But-" Tanjiro tries to ask about them.

"NO BUTS! Just listen to what he said. Wingdramon's supersonic speed will allow you to get out of here fast." Taisho yells at his brother. "MagnaAngemon, we'll create an opening for Wingdramon to escape. Go for an Excalibur!"

"You specialize in long-range combat, but do you specialize in close-range combat!" MagnaAngemon draws its sword and charges at Beelzemon.

"Very well, Darkness Claw." Beelzemon slashes at its opponent with its claws, instantly de-digivolving MagnaAngemon into Patamon. "You were next right?" Beelzemon points its gun to IceLeomon. "You know what, why not both? Double Impact!" Beelzemon fires a bullet against both IceLeomon and Yatagaramon.

"Frozen Fury!" IceLeomon tries to attack with its fist of ice against the bullet. However, the bullet continues to charge towards IceLeomon.

"Dokkosho!" Yatagaramon fires a beam from its Dokkosho, but the bullet continues charging towards it and once hit, it becomes a Penguinmon. Then other bullet hits IceLeomon and it becomes an Elecmon. "I could've killed you guys there. But I decided to make an exception. Time for you guys to follow me. I believe I don't need that last one, he doesn't look like a threat either."

They are all thrown onto Beelzemon's Behemoth and then they drive towards the Dark Area. _"It only took mere seconds for him to defeat us all."_

* * *

Beelzemon drops the kids and their Digimon next to Lucemon. Lucemon asks Beelzemon. "You didn't kill their Digimon?"

"Please, you know me. I dislike killing weaklings. When you regain your full power, I'd like to see how well I fair though." Beelzemon waves its hand in a 'whatever' motion. "I haven't had to use my full power in ages. I'd like to feel the power again, flowing through my veins. Though since it's my full power, it should only be shown to a select few, right?"

"Very well then. When they wake up, I want you to make them summon the Staircase." Lucemon goes to sleep. "The child is in no way a danger to us whatsoever. Besides, I think it was a good idea letting him go. Besides, Lilithmon and Daemon I couldn't trust the rest with anything this important. So I congratulate you on that part. You've managed to prove yourself for me to trust you. You seem to have no other incentive that could hurt us. You also seem to manage to keep your cool well enough."

"Very well." Beelzemon grabs the children and their Digimon and goes to find a place to hide them away from the rest of the Demon Lords.

"Do know, if they don't want to summon the staircase. You have my permission to grab the other child and threaten to kill him in front of them." Lucemon says preparing to sleep again.


	19. Key to a New World

D igimon: Digital Online

Chapter 19 – Key to a New World

"_I don't believe it… but they actually did it… they actually protected Tanjiro." _Taisho looks at everyone else who are lying on space in the Dark Area unconscious. _"I wonder… if what I've been doing is really the right thing to do… I've only cared about mine and Tanjiro's lives. However, these guys were willing to risk their own lives to save Tanjiro."_

"I see you're awake." Beelzemon is sitting down on the same nothingness holding them. "This is the Dark Area, staying here would mess with your mind wouldn't it? You won't know which way is which, and which point it ends." Taisho wakes up and looks around, where the whole place is completely black with nothing besides the ability to others. Beelzemon is holding Taisho's Digivice. "This is the thing that allowed you to summon the staircase to God right? I'd like to meet him, some day. Could you please activate the staircase? If you do, I won't have to go to any trouble."

Niles wakes up and shakes his head. "They hope to kill us, once we've summoned the staircase."

"You won't have to worry about me, I dislike fighting weaklings. I won't kill you, only those deserving of it get the title to be killed by my hands." Beelzemon sighs.

"I'm sorry… but I don't have any incentive to do this for you… God is my father… even if I dislike what he's done… I can't just betray him." Taisho says to Beelzemon.

"Heh, 'father' I wonder what that is…" Beelzemon replies. "In any case if you have a relation to God, everyone else will kill you. I have no intention of killing you; I simply want a fight where I can indulge in my full power. As such, I wish to fight God. I want to feel the power running through my veins again… I want to absorb an extremely powerful Digimon. I have no intention of fighting weaklings like yourselves." Beelzemon looks at Taisho's head facing down. "You still won't do it, huh? Well, I hope I didn't have to do this. I'll be back soon, and I'll make sure that you summon that staircase." Beelzemon summons a bunch of Mega-Level Dark Area Digimon to guard over them.

* * *

After a few moments had passed, everyone has woken up and decided to not move around the Dark Area. "Even if we do move, we could easily get lost here. It all looks the same from all ends." Taisho says to the rest of them. "Our only hope would be to summon a staircase to get out of here."

"However, that'd just be giving them what they want." Niles continues on. "We don't know what they will do after they've achieved their goal. However, Beelzemon definitely seemed understandable. If we let him in on this… we might be able to do something."

* * *

Lucemon is still sleeping, however, having heard Taisho's comment on 'Son of God'. "We must kill him… he must be God's successor. We have to…"

Beelzemon returns with Tanjiro and Dracomon on his shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

"I want you to kill off that boy and the other kids there as well. One of them is 'God's Successor' we have to make sure he doesn't take over the Digital World and give the Digital World an era of terror. He'll get in our way." Lucemon says shaking.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way God's Successor could be that weak. And I have no intention of defeating the weak." Beelzemon says and continues to move towards where he left Taisho and the others.

"Wasn't the deal that you'd listen to everything I said and you would eventually get to fight me?" Lucemon says to try and get Beelzemon to listen on him. Beelzemon bites his lip and then continues moving on. "Good… I knew you would understand."

* * *

Beelzemon struggles to fight between his principles and Lucemon's orders. "I never actually thought that he would order me to go back on my own principles. Well, I guess it's either to kill them… or not get my chance at fighting the strongest…"

Beelzemon arrives at the place he dropped Taisho and the others. "I see you guys didn't move like good children. I'd like for you to summon the staircase now." He drops Dracomon next to them. "Otherwise… I'll kill this kid. I know I said that I didn't want to use my power to kill the weak, but these are orders and the only way for me to get to the fight I want so much."

"Don't worry… We already decided, as long as you don't bring any back up. We will bring you to the Cardinal." Niles stands up. "As long as you let us free as well."

"Very well then." Beelzemon throws Tanjiro at them.

"_The Digimon seems a bit more shaken up than the last time we saw him." _Zephyra looks at Beelzemon. _"Though… how can I tell? It's not like Digimon are affected by Psychology like the rest of us, right?"_

Taisho summons the staircase to the Cardinal. Beelzemon goes up and the children and their Digimon follow with Niles taking Dracomon and Taisho carrying Tanjiro.

* * *

They arrive in the Cardinal and Seraphimon turns to see Beelzemon. "What is this blasphemy?! How could one like you arrive in the Cardinal!"

"I have a request, I want to fight God. After that, I'll happily leave." Beelzemon holds his barrel against his shoulder. Beelzemon turns to the kids. "However, I believe I should get rid of any interference." Beelzemon holds his barrel against Niles and Zephyra. "I'm sorry; I know I promised that I wouldn't kill you guys… However, I was under strict orders to kill you once I reached the Digital World. Since you revealed yourself to be God's child."

"_What do I do… So I did this… we're going to die… because I said I was the son of God?" _ Taisho looks at Niles and Zephyra. _"I could take this chance to escape with Tanjiro. However, I can't leave them… especially after they showed how they would work together and keep their promise."_

"Feel free to escape out of here to the Digital World…" Niles smiles and decides to use this to make a deal. "We're done here anyways; as long as you promise to protect all weak Digimon from the rest of the Demon Lords, including our Digimon. We'll be fine with us dying here. I also want you to let the smallest kid go and for you to protect him until your last dying breath."

"Very well." Beelzemon smiles and prepares to fire his gun. "I promise and I'll keep my word." Beelzemon trembles with his finger on the trigger.

"_I can't allow this… no… they're going to die because of my slip up… I can't allow this… this cannot be…" _Taisho looks angrily at the Beelzemon. "I CANNOT ALLOW THIS!" Taisho's Digivice from his pocket glows a bright light. Patamon looks at his tamer and becomes covered in a light; it dissolves into bits of data and then reassembles as a new form. "You've already protected Tanjiro, and you're still keeping promise. Then I'll make my own promise. I'll protect everyone here for as long as I live. If you want to kill someone here, kill me."

"_Patamon Warp Digivolve to… ClavisAngemon!"_ The new Digimon appears from the light. "And if you want to get to him, you'll have to get through me. I can see your resolve." The new Digimon turns back to Taisho. "And I firmly believe it's possible if we work together."

"Did you just… become a Mega-Level Digimon…" Beelzemon stares in shock at the new Angel Digimon standing right in front of him. "Very well, I'll fight you instead. Double Impact." Beelzemon fires two shots at the Angel Digimon.

"Zenith Gate!" ClavisAngemon summons a gate which takes in the bullets from Beelzemon. "The Key!" ClavisAngemon then proceeds to slash at Beelzemon with the key on its right arm.

"Not bad." Beelzemon then aims at ClavisAngemon's heart. "Heartbreak Shot." Beelzemon fires a gunshot towards the heart of ClavisAngemon.

"Heaven's Arrow!" ClavisAngemon fires an arrow from the key on its right arm and the arrow pierces through the bullet of Beelzemon and then it hits Beelzemon sending it flying back towards Seraphimon.

"Ughh… That actually hurt. I never thought it'd come to this. I wasn't expecting to use this against anyone besides God and Lucemon. I don't believe anyone has seen this form yet." Beelzemon crouches and then yells in pain as wings sprout from its back, one of its guns disappear and then the other becomes a much larger cannon. "Beelzemon Mode Change, BLAST MODE! Just be proud that you actually made me use this form. I'm sorry I went back on my word. However, I'm not if you can entertain me with this fight. I wanted to fight God, but I guess his successor will do. Corona Blaster!"

The attack is deflected by multiple attacks made by Wingdramon, Megadramon, CannonBeemon, IceLeomon and Yatagaramon. "You keep to the fight, we'll make sure the attacks don't hit you." Niles grins and pushes his nose. "It's alright, if we join in right?"

"I can't say I'm too happy about that. Though I guess I can consider it a bit of payback for going back on my word." Beelzemon aims again at ClavisAngemon. "Double Impact!"

'Dark Side Attack!' and 'Frozen Fury!' are fired from both IceLeomon and Megadramon to deflect the first shot. 'Dokkosho' and 'Nitro Stinger' are fired to deflect the second shot. Wingdramon then proceeds to use "Blaze Sonic Breath!" on the opponent surrounding them in flames. ClavisAngemon then jumps up and uses 'The Key' to slash at Beelzemon.

"DARKNESS CLAW!" Beelzemon deflects the attack from ClavisAngemon. ClavisAngemon follows up with 'Heaven's Arrow' at Beelzemon's cannon. "Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon draws a magic circle and fires a destructive wave towards ClavisAngemon in close distance. Wingdramon pushes ClavisAngemon out of the way with its speed.

Beelzemon begins to go under pressure, and tries to desperately find a way to hit ClavisAngemon. "Corona Destroyer! Double Impact! COMBINATION ATTACK!" Beelzemon aims the attack at Wingdramon and ClavisAngemon. Beelzemon summons the Magic Circle and firing two shots of destructive waves. However, Wingdramon again uses its speed to move ClavisAngemon out of the way and ClavisAngemon fires its 'Heaven's Arrow' to deflect the second shot.

"EVERYONE ATTACK NOW!" Niles orders an attack from everyone. "Wing Blast!" Wingdramon pierces through Beelzemon. "Dokkosho!" Yatagaramon fires a beam at Beelzemon. "Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon fires a concentrated laser at Beelzemon. Beelzemon takes little damage from all of the attacks. "Ultimate Slicer!" Megadramon spins its claws around and charges through Beelzemon followed up by IceLeomon's "Reikoku Hazan!" IceLeomon furiously rips at Beelzemon and then they both jump out of the way for ClavisAngemon.

"Double… Heaven's… Arrow!" ClavisAngemon fires two shots against the Beelzemon.

Beelzemon recovered from the heavy Combination Attack. "Corona Destroyer!" manages to deflect the first arrow, but is hit by the second and it takes heavy damage sending it back. "Seems like I gave you guys too much of an opening. However, I'm not done yet. FINAL ATTACK! CORONA DESTROYER, DOUBLE IMPACT, DARKNESS CLAW! FINAL COMBINATION ATTACK!" Beelzemon jumps up at the ClavisAngemon and prepares its claw to attack the Digimon, hitting the ClavisAngemon and then aims its blaster at ClavisAngemon, firing two shots at the Digimon. Beelzemon smirks.

ClavisAngemon quickly recovers and tries to activate its attacks. "Zenith Gate! Heaven's Arrow! Combination Attack!" ClavisAngemon summons the Zenith Gate to take in both of the attacks fired by Beelzemon. Halving what would've hit him, ClavisAngemon is sent flying back. However, one the attacks had been absorbed they were sent back to Beelzemon at double the amount of power shot.

Beelzemon is sent flying back and lands on the ground. Beelzemon gets up, while ClavisAngemon is still lying on the ground. "I said it was my final combination attack… I don't have enough power to use another attack. Funny, I never thought the end of my life would come from a bunch of random Digimon. I always thought it would've been the great Demon Lord, Lucemon or the God of the Digital World." Beelzemon smirks. "Hurry up and finish it."

All of the Tamer's Digimon nod and use their Combination Attacks against the Demon Lord, Beelzemon. "Final Combination Group Attack: Ultimate Five Consecutive Deletions." Beelzemon is hit by each of their combination attacks consecutively and begins fading away into Data. "Good luck on defeating the rest of the Demon Lords." Beelzemon smirks before fading away and spreading out across the Digital World.

Niles sighs out of relief. "We won… we defeated a Mega-Level Digimon of a higher calibre than we ever thought we would. Not to mention we just gained our major powerhouse." Niles smiles shaking hands with Taisho. While all of the Digimon degenerate to their Rookie-Forms. Everyone smiles finally seemingly able to get along, including the Digimon.

"We just defeated a Demon Lord. That's one down, six to go!" Patamon says enthusiastically. "We'll be able to make it."

"How about a group hug?" Taisho suggests deciding what his new role will be. However, everyone backs off from him. _"I'll keep this group together."_

"Please don't give up your day job." Niles says jokingly. "You don't work too well as a hugger."

"STOP THIS BLASPHEMY! You brought a Demon Lord to the Cardinal System! From here on out, you are to never return to the Cardinal ever again!" Seraphimon says hatefully. "It doesn't matter whether you have access to it or not, if you are to ever step foot in here again, we will make sure to kill you."

"We just killed a Demon Lord that even your entire Angel Army couldn't defeat." Taisho aims to provoke Seraphimon. "You think that your entire Angel Army could defeat us now?"

"SHUT UP! OUT! NOW!" Seraphimon continues shouting. "It doesn't matter whether you're God's son or not, you are to never set foot in here again."


	20. Amazing Power

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 20 – Amazing Power

Niles, Sojiro and Taisho are sitting around the fire talking while everyone else is asleep. Taisho leans back. "Since I just became a Mega-Level Digimon, I should be able to defeat the Mega-Level Digimon quickly and easily."

"Don't be so sure, Patamon has only recently digivolved. It might take a while for you two to master the Mega-Level power." Sojiro replies to Taisho. "Instead, we should try and check just how strong this Mega-Level Digimon is. We know that Patamon defeated a Demon Lord Digimon. They are a group of the strongest Mega-Level Digimon in existence. Though that was only with the help of a few Ultimate-Level Digimon."

"I myself am disappointed by the fact I couldn't think of a strategy… at all… it all relied on the Demon Lord being nice to us as well as Patamon Digivolving. As the team's tactician, I'm rather disappointed in myself…" Niles sulks over his inability to pull his job properly.

"Don't worry, after all, all's well that ends well. There were probably going to be some impossible situations anyways. Though, I'm sure we can get out of any other problem with your other strategies." Taisho smiles. "I'll be our front-line offence with my ability to deal heavy damage. This is no time to be sulking over ourselves right?"

"I guess you're right." Niles gets up. "We should sleep now. Us three have the job of keeping everyone alive in battle. We'll need our rest after all."

"Very well." Sojiro goes to sleep and crosses by Tanjiro with a annoyed look on his face. _"He really is the perfect sibling… You shouldn't be holding him down. I need to find a way to get to Mega-Level… I'll prove that I won't hold anyone down." _Sojiro then continues walking to find a place to rest.

* * *

"Lord Lucemon, they're vulnerable to our attacks right now. We should just attack them now‼‼ If humans rest like this, this is our chance to catch them off." Daemon says to the great Demon Lord.

"Patience, Daemon. Besides, I'd like to play with our little friends a bit more. After all, they just got a Mega-Level Digimon that defeated Beelzemon, one of our strongest disciples." Lucemon says to Daemon. "Go and get Diaboromon back here. I'd like to see just how well they've improved with that new Digivolution." Lucemon smirks. "Plus, have you ever had those moments where your subordinates were trying to ambush when you were weak. You just annihilated them didn't you? That sort of tactic won't work on someone who has defeated a Demon Lord."

"I guess you're right Lord Lucemon… but it's always worth a try with one of the weaker Digimon." Daemon says to Lucemon who is watching through the Digital World right now.

"Very well, we'll send Diaboromon in the dead silence of the black sky." Lucemon smirks. "We better hurry, for it's going to end soon."

"Thank you Lord Lucemon‼‼" Daemon appreciates the higher Demon Digimon for listening to his mind. "I am greatly appreciative of your act."

"Don't worry about it, you're not just one of the strongest Demon and Fallen Angel Digimon on the Digital World to me. You're also a trustworthy friend." Lucemon smiles to Daemon. "And no, I'm not pulling anything. I can trust you, I can trust Lilithmon. You two have been with me since the beginning of time. I cannot forget you two."

Daemon simply bows and walks away.

* * *

Diaboromon is sneaking up to the camp of the six children and their Digimon. Sylvia wakes up hearing noises. "Who is making that noise while I'm trying to sleep?" She rubs her eyes and sees the shadowed figure going towards Patamon. "Oh, no." Sylvia runs towards Patamon but trips over Elecmon.

Elecmon wakes up uneasily. "What was that?! Who is there?!‼" Elecmon scans the area.

"It's me, but look at the figure next to Patamon." Sylvia points to Patamon. As a claw raises up to Patamon, another figure runs in and grabs Patamon running towards Sylvia and Elecmon.

The figure, revealed to be Taisho begins thanking them. "Thanks for the noise you made, you woke me up. Patamon would've been killed just then." Taisho rubs Patamon's head.

"Are you crazy?! You could've been killed." Sylvia says.

"Yeah, and you were just about to be killed." Taisho smiles to Sylvia's statement. "We're all an important role. I may be the powerhouse. But you can help us sense dangerous situations like this one."

"_Was he always this nice?" _Sylvia says looking at Taisho, who is holding her hand next to her mouth. _"It's obvious that he always just wanted to protect Tanjiro… but he's never acted this nice to us before…"_

"Anyways, no time to talk." Taisho rubs Patamon's head harder. "Sorry, buddy. But we're going to have another fight again. Are you ready?"

"What time is it?" Patamon is rubbing its eyes with its tiny little forelegs.

"That's a yes then." Taisho pulls out his Digivice as the figure of Diaboromon approaches Taisho and Patamon. "WARP DIGIVOLVE!" _Patamon Warp Digivolves to… ClavisAngemon._

"So, that's what's going on." ClavisAngemon looks at the Diaboromon in front of him. "Well, no problem. I've got this. Heaven's Arrow." ClavisAngemon aims an arrow at the Digimon. This light wakes up everyone else in the vicinity up. Everyone looks up to see ClavisAngemon and Diaboromon fighting.

"FanBeemon." Sylvia pulls out her Digivice. "It's our turn."

"What…?" FanBeemon no more awake than the others who just woke up. _FanBeemon Super Digivolves to… CannonBeemon._ "We're going to have to keep Angemon's back."

"Got it." CannonBeemon charges its Nitro Stinger in preparation for any problems that may resolve. _"I have to keep concentrated."_

"Web Wrecker‼‼" Diaboromon fires a destructive energy from its chest. However, ClavisAngemon merely deflects it towards a tree.

"THE KEY!" ClavisAngemon slashes Diaboromon with the key on its right arm. "That's the end of it." Diaboromon disintegrates into data.

"That was… fast…" CannonBeemon de-digivolves into FanBeemon without having had to release its attack. Sylvia and FanBeemon just stand in shock at the power of ClavisAngemon.

Niles rubbing his eyes while waking up sees ClavisAngemon and Taisho standing up. ClavisAngemon de-digivolves into Patamon and flies up to Taisho. Taisho then begins rubbing Patamon's chin. "Nice job."

"Hang on, what just happened?" Niles asks Taisho.

"Patamon and I just defeated the Diaboromon that we encountered the other day." Taisho replies smiling.

"Single-handedly as well…" Sylvia says still in shock and confusion. "It didn't even take long…"

"Well, the Diaboromon was probably caught off guard by us waking up in the first place anyways." Taisho shrugs it off as if it were nothing. "So, maybe you and CannonBeemon could've taken it down if you had planned strategically."

"You… single… headedly… beat the Digimon… we had so much trouble with…" Niles' jaw drops at the scene explained to him. _"This might become a very helpful power… However, my first step is to figure out everything that happened. And patch up any flaws that we might've had."_

* * *

The sun is about the right time for morning to be called properly. After a group discussion they all agree to have one person on guard duty each hour. "We're going to have to get used to this. Now, we don't only have to fend off attacks in the day, but also at night. So, we're going to have to choose a time that suits each of our abilities."

"Yep… I'm fine with what I have. I'll use my ability to hear instead of sight to find the enemy you guys won't be able to see or hear as well. So, mainly during the darkest times of the night." Sylvia replies. "We're going to have to make sure we get used to this routine don't we?"

"Yeah, some of us might fall asleep while on duty. So it's going to take a while before we can finally do this properly." Zephyra says to the group. "Our abilities to adapt like this are useful in this time though. We'll eventually get used to it."

"Very well… Let's do this." Taisho smiles.

"I'm sorry buddy, but you're sleeping every hour. You're going to have keep up all of your energy both for day and night. You'll be the powerhouse as we've determined. You won't be guarding, instead we need you to have energy for whenever we need you. In other words, we will wake you up instead of you being on guard duty, this way you can practically be 'on duty' every hour." Niles hangs his arm around Taisho's shoulders. "It was even unanimous after we heard how you defeated Diaboromon."

Tanjiro nods in agreement. "Whatever we need to do…"

"I'll try to find a way to cover up any flaws in the plan." Niles replies. "So let's begin walking again to see if there's a place we can actually rest."

"Well, then since you're filling in guard duty for me. I'll make sure to try and protect every single one of you with the best of my abilities. No matter who you are." Taisho smiles to the group of people.

Zephyra is shocked as much as Niles to see Taisho smile. Zephyra follows up with a smile from herself. _"I guess everything does change for the better if we all protect each other… I'll make sure to protect you…" _Zephyra turns to Sojiro, who himself looking at Tanjiro.


	21. Two Sides

D igimon: Digital Online

Chapter 21 – Two Sides

"Lilithmon, while Daemon is taking care of our little traitors, I'd like for you to go and assemble troops in one of the villages we've already raided." Lucemon asks Lilithmon who accepts the mission.

"Sure, Lord Lucemon." Lilithmon keeps her head down.

"There's no point in keeping your head down. Both you and Daemon, I consider my closest friends in this hell hole. I'd like to treat you as friends." Lucemon says out loud to Lilithmon. "You don't need to keep your head down."

Lilithmon opens up her eyes. "Very well, Lord Lucemon. I shall go and assemble the troops right away."

"No questions?" Lucemon asks Lilithmon, who is surprisingly unquestioning. "I know you're not in it for me. You're in this for Daemon. But please, if there's something you have trouble with, just tell me… You're not even going to ask why I'm asking for you to assemble troops in an abandoned village?"

"No…" Lilithmon walks away slowly, looking at the black background under her feet. "I don't need to question anything anymore…"

* * *

"So… it didn't Digivolve into Seraphimon as I had hoped did it?" Akio is talking to Seraphimon. "Not a problem, we still have two Mega-Level Tamer Angel Digimon, and if including the other Celestial Digimon. We have four, more than enough to defeat Lucemon. We'll delete Lucemon, we can't have another rebellion from that traitor."

"I have a question, I was very close with the Seraphimon before me. He thought that you were an amazing father to all the Digimon. But something sparked a change in him… Would you have any idea on what could've possibly made him turn on you?" Seraphimon replies to Akio.

Akio looks away at the large castle surrounded by clouds; though almost empty, still having a few Angel Digimon flying around. "It has to have been Lucemon, Lucemon was a horrifyingly evil character. He betrayed my trust; he tried to usurp my power. He must've manipulated the last Seraphimon and he had fallen to become Daemon. It's sad… but I can't just let him roam free after betraying me… It's the law."

"Making an exception could lead to chaos… I know… you must keep order in this world of chaos." Seraphimon having been looking down at the ground the whole time while talking to God, gets up and flies away. "I'll make sure I can help you defeat Lucemon…"

"Very well… The being of chaos has to be defeated, and we'll see a perfect Digital World. The embodiment of the corrupted data…" Akio sighs and looks away at the computer screen. _"I not only need to find a way to defeat Lucemon. I need to find a way to get my children out of the Digital World… This chaos has to stop… I need to get back control... I'll force control myself…"_

* * *

"We've reached found another village… every other one we've seen has been deserted… we're probably too late for this one as well…" Taisho sighs.

"Probably…" Sylvia falls back and sits down. "I need to rest here…"

"Yeah, we might as well rest. It's not like we can do much anyways." Zephyra replies to Sylvia and sits down slowly next to Sylvia. "We won't be attacked here right?"

"No, we'd be attacked anywhere no matter what. However, we haven't been attacked in groups of mega-level digimon yet, luckily for us." Sojiro replies. "How else do you think these villages became deserted?" Sojiro sits down as Zephyra tries to shuffle closer to Sojiro.

"Well, they probably mainly became deserted due to even the ultimate-level digimon." Niles replies to Sojiro. "We ran into no mega-level digimon when we were reaching the centre of the Digital World. Meaning, there was probably no mega-level digimon that were actually loose."

"Let's not wonder too much on this, our focus should be on getting out of the digital world as well as defeating the demon lords." Taisho adds to the conversation. "If we can defeat the demon lords, we should be able to fix the digital world. Though to get out of the digital world, we'd need to figure out how we got here in the first place."

"We could ask your father, he is God after all? Am I right?" Zephyra asks Taisho. Tanjiro is sitting beside Taisho remaining silent, and looking at the ground trying to take everything in.

"I highly doubt, he'd be the kind to send his own child into a game he could play from the outside." Taisho replies. "Though we could very easily ask him. Maybe, we could use this?" Taisho activates his Digivice and points it to the sky. An array of stairs appear and lead them up to the cardinal.

* * *

"We need to figure out a plan of attack, some way to defeat these children." Lucemon continues pondering. "Not only do I need to test how powerful their mega-level digimon is. I need to figure out the best plan of attack. Though I'm sure he could much more easily survive an attack unlike the rest of us."

"We've already sent in countless amounts of ultimate-level digimon, maybe we should send in another mega-level and follow up with Belphemon?" Barbamon suggests a plan towards the fallen angel digimon. "This way, Belphemon is even more likely to survive the attack. Well, if I recall. What digimon do they have? IceLeomon, Yatagaramon, CannonBeemon, Megadramon, ClavisAngemon and Wingdramon? If so, they are mostly uncovered for attacks by Vaccine Digimon." Barbamon replies. "So sending SkullMammothmon would be to our advantage."

"Let's not underestimate them. We'll send in a cavalry of champion-level digimon as well." Lucemon adds on to the plan. "This should tire them out more than enough. Let's not expect that they would return though. In the meantime I'll think of another plan of attack. We'll also not send out Belphemon. He is important to our plans of taking out the Cardinal."

* * *

In the Cardinal, Akio is answering the questions of the six children. "No, I would do no such thing to send you guys to the digital world. However, your ability to evolve to ultimate-level in comparison to other tamers in the former Digital Online game, is rather outstanding." Akio continues on, looking at the six children.

"Then, what would happen if they die?" Dracomon asks Akio. "We digimon have managed to learn that we would eventually be reincarnated after death, though most without memories. What about the humans?"

"To be honest, I would have no idea myself. I did not make such a function, however, I did make sure that anything that did not go into my thought of the world, would be deleted after death, in case anything were to slip into the digital world, like an actual virus rather than a virus digimon." Akio replies to Dracomon's question.

"In other words…?" Elecmon replies looking at Sojiro.

"We don't reincarnate. We'll die…" Taisho looks at his fellow tamers, and the Digimon. "If the code did not allow such, and you made sure it was flawless, we would never be reincarnated. You say that if something non-digimon were to die, it would die. Am I wrong father?"

"Logically speaking, yes." Akio replies.

"And if they were to die, we would be unable to digivolve due to us having no tamer. So we would die soon after following them?" Penguinmon continues on.

"Most likely." Patamon answers Penguinmon's question for him.

"Yes, I did not implement such a line of code in the original idea for the online game. If the Digimon were to die, then nothing would happen to the tamer in the game. If the tamer's account were in some way terminated. The digimon would still stay alive, though albeit unable to digivolve and, may come back as an NPC or a wild digimon." Akio continues replying to the questions.

"Though would we have any way to digivolve however?" FanBeemon asks.

"No, that had never happened. A digimon with a dead tamer, had never digivolved." Akio continues on.

"So, nothing has changed since we first came to see you?" Solarmon sighs. "We still need to protect these humans, until our last breath."

"We need to protect you until our last breath as well, we have no powers in this world." Taisho looks to Patamon. "You'll protect us, and we'll make sure you succeed in defeating the demon lords. That was our deal after all."

Sylvia looks to the rest of the group. "I guess we should return to the digital world. What was our current goal again?" The whole group remains silent to Sylvia's question.

"Do we stay here in the Cardinal, where it's safe or travel around the digital world?" Tanjiro asks his brother. "You and Niles have mainly been telling us what to do, what shall we do now?"

Taisho and Niles remain silent. Niles replies for the both of them. "I don't think even we know, we were just mindlessly wandering across the digital world. Being attacked by dark area digimon."

"We still need to find a way to get back home don't we?" Taisho continues. "I highly doubt, staying here would aid such a task."

"You have a point. Let's go back." Sojiro replies, and everyone nods.

"Dad, can you also make sure that you look in the Cardinal for any possible ways we could get back home?" Taisho asks, before leaving with the others.

"Sure…" Akio sits there wondering himself.

* * *

As soon as they appear, back at where they left off in the village. The array of stairs disappears, and when they're about to continue walking. They hear a noise from behind them. "THERE YOU ARE!" A SkullMammothmon appears behind them. "I've been looking for you guys. They said that you had a very powerful digimon with you that I could absorb if I defeated." SkullMammothmon laughs. "Let's see just how strong you are." SkullMammothmon is then followed by a herd of champion-level digimon. From Youkomon, Chyrsalimon, Apemon, Wendigomon, Sealsdramon, Sangloupmon, Porcupamon, Musyamon, DexDorugamon, Devimon to DarkTyrannomon. All in their own herds.

"Oh, boy." Niles sighs. "Let's get this over with. All this time, we've been having ClavisAngemon take down our digimon. We'll take care of the army, ClavisAngemon takes down the SkullMammothmon. This shouldn't be too much trouble. There wouldn't even need to be strategy to this."

_Dracomon Super Digivolution! Wingdramon!  
Penguinmon Super Digivolution! Yatagaramon!  
Elecmon Super Digivolution! IceLeomon!  
FanBeemon Super Digivolution! CannonBeemon!  
Solarmon Super Digivolution! Megadramon!  
Patamon Warp Digivolve! ClavisAngemon!_

"Alright, ClavisAngemon. Let's go. Heaven's Arrow!" ClavisAngemon forms an arrow using the key on its right arm, and readies to fire it at the SkullMammothmon. The SkullMammothmon seems unaffected.

"Gran Charge!" SkullMammothmon, retreats itself into a steady position, and pushes itself towards ClavisAngemon charging towards the angel digimon.

IceLeomon jumps into the air "Blizzard Breath." IceLeomon in the air, fires a freezing breath from its mouth, and freezes its fair share of the army. The ice crumbles along with the digimon, as the data is released into the digital world.

"Explode Sonic Lance." Wingdramon flies into the air, and circles around another group of the army. It accelerates to maximum speed, and then flies into the air, as fast as possible then quickly turning in a smooth motion back down, and it flies through the opponents with its lancing slashing through them. The digimon are defeated and the data is released into the digital world.

As SkullMammothmon is still charging towards the angel digimon. The angel digimon tries to dodge, however, fails due to the large size of the mammoth digimon. The angel digimon tires another attack. "The Key! Zenith Gate!" ClavisAngemon summons a gate, and while it's about to open, charges through it with its key charging towards the mammoth digimon. The Key is surrounded by a bright white light.

The mammoth digimon, unable to dodge due to its large size and inability to move sideways at high speeds. Counters using 'Dash', its legs charging straight forward as fast as it can. Aiming so that the angel digimon hits one of its tusks. The tusk is damaged, and chipped by the attack of the angel digimon. However, the mammoth digimon itself remains unfazed by the attack.

CannonBeemon is flying upwards, and prepares to launch 'Sky Rocket Infinity'. However, a Devimon has jumped up to attack the ultimate-level digimon. Making it disintegrate due to a 'Nitro Stinger'. Now, in a perfect position to attack as many champion-level digimon as it can without hitting its friends. It launches "SKY ROCKET INFINITY!"

Yatagaramon, uses 'Haguro' transforming the surrounding 3 kilometres into a dark ngiht from the black light emitted by its jet-black feathers. It then proceeds to use its other attack diving down into the ground, and creating a force that takes out the opposing digimon within range. "Mikafutsu-no-kami." The ground becomes a disassembled state of 0s and 1s, as the dark night returns to normal.

ClavisAngemon, then tries another attack. "The Key! Heaven's Arrow! Combination Attack!" Opening up a gate, the angel digimon releases arrows from that gate all which go flying towards the mammoth digimon. However, though, chipping at the bones, nothing seems to faze the mammoth digimon in the end, and its bones regenerate.

"Spiral Bone Crusher!" The digimon proceeds to hurl one of its vertebra at the angel digimon, with the angle digimon barely avoiding the attack. "I have no weakness, shame on you."

ClavisAngemon looks at the DigiCore inside its chest surrounded by bones. "I guess that's your weak spot." The angel digimon prepares to dive for that point. The SkullMammothmon tries to defend that point, however, disintegrates once hit by the key from ClavisAngemon.

Meanwhile, Megadramon has released a flurry of Dark Side Attacks at the rest of the champion-level army. "Let's finish this off quickly and leave this village. DARK SIDE ATTACK!"

"Well, that's finished." Megadramon says de-digivolving into Solarmon. "Let's leave…"

"You don't need to recover any energy?" Sylvia asks them and then looks at Patamon.

"No, that was rather easy." Patamon replies. "I used up a lot less energy than I expected, especially since I found the digimon's weak point."

"Then let's leave." Taisho says, as they all start moving away from the village. _"The power of a mega-level digimon, we didn't even need to consult with Niles on a strategy…"_

"_Seems, like I can take a long break from strategizing."_ Niles thinks to himself while walking with the others. _"More rest of me then, and less energy wasted. I really dislike having to waste my energy. As long as we have ClavisAngemon, we don't need to worry about anything."_

* * *

Lucemon is still resting his strength. _"What to do, what to do, what to do…"_ His restless demeanour shows itself as he continues thinking about Taisho and ClavisAngemon. "We need to get rid of them… we need to get rid of them… How…"


End file.
